Jacob
by kelleybell111
Summary: ok well this is my continued version of the twilight series. i did alter the characters in a way. this is from Jacob's POV there is a new character named Tamara.


INTRODUCTIONWhere to begin? I guess the proper way to begin my story would be to tell you a little about myself. My name is Jacob Black. I have long black hair that goes to my shoulders and dark brown eyes. I have a darker complexion than most people do because of my Indian roots. Most of you may have heard of me or some sort of interpretation of me, that's right I am the werewolf who fell in love with a vampire. A werewolf, a vampire you question? We are very real; we are not simple tales that grandparents tell children to scare them.

My story is a very complex one, so let me sum it up and catch you up to speed. I lived on the Quitilite reservation with my father and three other wearwolves. My tribe had tales and a rather large grudge against the Cullen family but I will get into that topic later. Anyways back to me, I was best friends with a young girl named Bella Swan. When she moved back up here to live with her father I instantly fell back in love with her. We spent almost every day together. Well that was until she met Edward Cullen, that's right one of my enemies. I did my best to keep her away from him but my plans always failed. I eventually realized that she really loved him.

The reason so many people of my tribe hate the Cullen family is because of something that happened over a hundred years ago. Why hold a grudge against them? Why punish the offspring of the original Cullens? Well the Cullen's are vampires, they don't die and they have been living in our land for the past century. My pack is bound to protect human life so you can imagine why we would have a problem with a family of bloodsuckers living so close to society.

The Cullen family is a unique group; they are not actually blood related. The family's leader is named Carlisle and his wife Esme. Then there is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Tamara. Carlisle and Tamara are the only two that are actually related through blood. They are all paired up in their own weird marriages. Edward was the only one who was alone; well that was until he stole Bella away from me. I didn't know Tamara yet, I actually didn't even know about her until the past few years. I guess she got sick of her family and went out on her own.

Now I will explain why the Cullen's are an interesting group of vampires. They don't drink human blood like most vampires do, they only drink the blood of animals. All of the Cullen's have a special power that puts them above the others on their species. Carlisle has the gift of compassion and Esme has the gift of unconditional love. Emmet is extremely strong and powerful, Rosalie is just vain and thick skulled in my opinion. Jasper has the ability to read emotions and manipulate them. Alice has the ability to see into the future. Edward has the ability to read minds and for Tamara, she is the most powerful out of all of them. She is revered as one of the most powerful vampires in the world. She can manipulate the elements. Earth, wind, fire, and water.

Our story begins at Bella and Edward's wedding. Yea go figure we'll start right out where I began challenging everything I was ever told. Edward had invited me to their wedding either to show off or because Bella wanted to see me. I arrived after the ceremony at the after party.

I stood in the dark corner staring at Bella and Edward. I looked at the beautiful girl she was in her long white gown. She smiled at me like she was so thrilled to see me. Which honestly felt like she was rubbing salt in my wounds. "Jacob you came!" she cried happily at me"Oh course after all, this is probably the last time I'll ever see you as my friend. After tonight you'll be one of them." I shuddered at the thought of her being a vampire. My best friend was now my enemy."Jacob it doesn't have to be like that. I'll always love you and you will always be a part of my family."

"Bella I don't belong in your family. You are with the vampires and I am with the werewolves. We are now enemies." Her big brown eyes sparkled in the light and her long chestnut brown hair had been pulled up into a beautiful creation. She truly was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. it was killing me to be here knowing that I had lost her and she would be a vampire in a matter of days."I'm sorry Bella I can't stay here. I came because your husband asked me to show up. I did and now I need to leave.""Jacob please.""No Bella being here is like being stabbed a million times in the heart. I will always love you but it is now a different kind of love. You have chosen Edward and I really do wish you two the best of luck. But I have to leave I have to move on with my life.""I hope you find happiness in your life." I kissed her once on the cheek and Edward appeared and he wrapped his arm around her. I walked slowly away from them and once I reached the forest I broke out into a run and ran as fast as I could so I could get as far away as I could. My life, my view on love, everything was lost to me now. But I knew some way or another I would move on with my life. I would forget about Bella and the Cullen's and I would carry on.

Welcome Home A year or so had pasted and I decided to return home to my pack. I really didn't know how much time had past because I just ran till I ran till there wasn't anymore ground. Sam, Seth and Leah were all there waiting to greet me, all in werewolf form. They filled me in on all the things that had happened in our tribe and the news that Edward and Bella had a daughter named Renesseme.

I felt a sharp jolt through my body thinking of them conceiving a child together. Seth told me that Bella wanted to see me as soon as I returned. I shuddered at that thought. I didn't want to see her and her husband or their child! It was just so damn lovely that the first thing I heard when I got home was that I had to go see the people I had ran away from.

I morphed back into human form and it felt weird walking on two legs again. I walked down my street noticing how everything had stayed the same but at the same time had changed. The twin girls that lived next door had grown at least five inches since I had been gone. I gazed at my run down rusty trailer that was my home. I pushed the tattered screen door open and stepped inside. It still smelled like tobacco and pizza. Apparently my father hadn't quit smoking yet.

I stepped into the living room and my father was were he always was, right in front of the television. His wheelchair must have left imprints on the carpet by now. I tapped on the wall and he looked over at me with a huge smile on his wrinkled face. "About time you came home, boy.""Hey dad"I hugged him lightly and he continued watching the basketball game on TV. My room was still the mess I had left it in. Old papers from school were over flowing on my desk and my bed was still unmade with pillows and clothes mixed together on the floor.

I threw on a light blue button shirt and jeans. I dreaded the thought that I would have to go see the Cullen's. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was surprised at the man in the mirror, he was a complete stranger to me. This man had long black hair that flowed past his shoulders. His eyes were dark as if they saw nothing except sadness and self-hatred. I turned to look at myself from the side apparently while I was in werewolf form for so long I really had developed my arm muscles.

I laughed because I used to make fun of the Olympic athletes who trained so hard to be muscular and now I looked liked one. I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the front door when my dad wheeled out into the hallway and shouted at me. "School starts next week! Your senior year of school.""Wonderful." I mumbled sarcastically. I could run away from my life and feelings but apparently it managed to catch back up with me. Well on the bright side it was my senior year of high school. Thank God that sentence to hell would soon be over with.

I walked through the forest leaving our territory and into Cullen land the only thing that separated out land was a small stream. I moped silently through the forest when I hear a rustling sound in the trees above.

I reached down to pull my shirt off ready to morph into wolf form. The tree branches snapped under the weight of something, the sound circled around me. I couldn't tell if there was more than one attacker from how fast the sound was traveling. My chest began trembling as I was contemplating whether or not to morph and attack the sound.

There was a light thud behind me and I quickly turned around in a fighting stance. An absolutely breathtaking woman stood in front of me and I stared at her in amazement, I had never seen her before.

I started with her face; she had short spiked blond hair. It was the color of the sunlight. Her edgy cut bangs fell around her eyes. She had almost transparent blue eyes that were absolutely hypnotizing and they sparkled like crystals; she had beautiful full rose colored lips.

My eyes traveled down her long pale neck, she had on a tight purple tube top. It didn't cover her anymore than a bra would have. She had strong arms and a very defined stomach that led down to her tight dark blue jeans. She accented her long legs with mid thigh shinny black leather boots. She looked like a goddess sent straight down from heaven. She was by far the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life."Hello" she spoke. Her voice was almost as beautiful as she was."Hi" I managed to say."Who are you?" she demanded. I noticed her hands were clenched as if she wanted to fight me."Jacob Black, and you are?

She relaxed her stance when I spoke my name. Her expression completely changed. She smiled at me and spoke, "My name is Tamara Cullen; I am Carlisle's daughter.""Well isn't everyone a child to Carlisle in your family? Didn't he adopt all of you into his weird coven?""No I am Carlisle's only biological child. But that is a rather long story/ You must be the one that Bella and Edward speak about."

"Yea…and I am sure they only have positive things to say." I mumbled to myself. I could only imagine how bad Edward speaks about me. But I don't care. I hate him to.

"I would like to thank you for protecting my family."

Her comment caught me off guard. What was she talking about?

"When you helped save Bella's life multiple times. When you helped my family fight off the vampires that invaded here."

"It was no problem, I enjoyed killing you bloodsuckers."

She grimaced at my comment. I knew I was being nasty to her but what did I care? All her kind has ever done is mess things up in my life.

"Anyways…." she spoke trying to ease the tension. "Thank you anyways. I am sure Reneeseme is practically jumping up and down in excitement."

"Reneeseme?""Their daughter.""Renesseme speaks? She has to only be like less than one." "Yes, she is very advanced; after all she is half vampire. She grows at a rapid speed she is already as big as a four year old mortal would be." I cringed at her words, a half vampire child."Follow me Jacob, I'll take you to where Edward and Bella are." I followed Tamara through the forest I wasn't able to take my eyes off of her backside, she swayed her hips seductively like a model. We came through the clearing and Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and my guess was Renesseme were playing in the yard.

Carlisle stood up as he glanced at his daughter and then at me. Carlisle quickly wrapped his arm around his daughter and pulled her against him. He acted like he hadn't seen her in years. My guess was he was WAY to protective of his daughter. But hey, whatever floats his boat. I am not going to tell him how to raise his daughter. But he might want to monitor her clothing choices.

Bella smiled at me and embraced me in a hug. I pulled away from her touch realizing that she was a vampire now. She no longer was the warm and soft girl I remembered. She was now stone hard and cold like ice. Renesseme jumped up into Bella's arms. She was beautiful; she had Bella's brown eyes and her father's copper hair that curled down her angelic face. "This is my daughter Reneeseme. Reneeseme this is Jacob." Bella introduced us. Reneeseme reached her hand up to my face and patted my cheek. True, this little girl was beautiful but this was very painful to me. I had always dreamt of having a family with Bella. Tamara was suddenly next to me and I could feel her cold hand pat my back. It was like she sensed my pain and she for some reason she cared.

I looked at her and then at Carlisle, it was easy to tell they were father and daughter. They had the same blond hair and nose. The same athletic build and compassionate eyes. The only difference was the color of their eyes.

Edward kept his eyes on me monitoring my every move. I felt somewhat uncomfortable by his stare. This was almost unbearable and I couldn't stay here anymore. I had always loved Bella and I probably always would. Standing here looking at her with a husband and daughter was too much for my heart."Ok I came to see you, can I go now?" I asked hastily, this was too painful. I felt like my heart was going to explode in my chest. Edward and Bella looked at me questionably. Then Edward nodded at me, I quickly turned and took off into the forest. Tears were actually streaming down my cheeks. They weren't tears of jealousy, they were tears of pain. I had told myself to move on but it just wasn't possible.

I broke out into a run, going as fast as I possibly could. The trees were blurred and my heart started ripping apart in my chest. Why would Bella want me to come and see her in the first place? Did she just want to rub salt in my wounds?

No, I don't think Bella would do something like that to me but she was one of them now. All the bonds her and I had shared had ended when her heart stopped beating.

I had almost reached the boundary line between the werewolves and vampires when Tamara jumped out in front of me. I had to slide on the ground to stop myself or I would run into her."What do you want Tamara?" I snapped as I quickly wiped the tears from my face."Jacob, are you all right? I could feel your pain as you looked at my niece."

She had an earnest look of compassion in her eyes and I could tell that she felt bad for me but I didn't want her sympathy. "Like you care! You are one of those bloodsuckers! Mind your own business and stay with your own kind! Every time I turn around your family is ruining my life. " I didn't realize how I mean sounded, I had no right to be rude to her. She some how understood that I didn't mean what I was saying. She simply nodded and stepped out of the way. I ran all the way home and locked myself on my room. I turned on my stereo and turned the volume as high it could go, so the noise could drown out my screams.

I don't remember how long I was unconscious but when I woke back up it was three in the morning. I focused my eyes and I could've sworn I saw that same beautiful vampire I met in the forest standing in my room.

I blinked a few times and realized there was no one there. Why was it when I thought of Tamara I couldn't think of a stupid vampire? No, I thought of her with her name attached to a phrase like "beautiful" or "goddess." This wasn't normal, I wasn't supposed to imagine a vampire in my bedroom.

I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, I quickly fell back asleep but all through the night I could've sworn that I heard Tamara's voice call out to me while I slept. I even thought I felt her ice cold hand touch my face.

What was it about her that made me think of her in such high regard. She was the sister of my most hated enemy but yet I couldn't get her beautiful face out of my mind. There was really something wrong with me. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` SAVIOR

School was starting up again and I dreaded the thought of it. I walked towards my motorcycle sitting in the driveway; I brought it to life and sped off to school.

The entire way there I kept thinking I saw Tamara in the trees and even in my first class I thought I saw her in the window. This wasn't natural, I couldn't think of someone like this.

I tried my best to keep her out of my mind but I only managed to do that for a few moments. She was so beautiful but yet it wasn't just her beauty that attracted me to her. She had showed compassion towards me. She didn't know me and yet she chased me down to make sure I was all right. "Jacob what's with you?" Seth asked me I stared blankly still thinking about Tamara. "Jacob!" Seth yelled this time as he waved his hand in front of my face."What?" I asked annoyed being torn from my thoughts."What's the matter with you? You're mind is in outer space dude, come back to earth.""I'm sorry man I've just been thinking a lot that's all.""About Bella? I know it must have been hard seeing her again. We can talk about it if you want. I am always here for you man.""Thanks." And I really did mean that. I didn't have someone who I could talk to and trust. The girl I had trusted and gave my heart to stomped on it and married my enemy. My father was important and I loved him but he was always cold towards me. He never wanted me to express emotions.

"Well what is the matter with you Jacob?"

"No I haven't been not about _her_.""Not about her? Then who? Tell me her name? What's does she look like? Is she hot? Come on man give me details, I've never seen you so drawn out over a girl!"

Seth suddenly got excited and was sitting on the edge of his seat. He was obviously loving the idea of there being a mystery woman. It gave him a new mission to find out who she was.

"I don't want to talk about it.""Come on man!" "Its nothing really, she was just in a dream I had last night.""Jacob you and I are werewolves, either tell me the truth or I will read your thoughts at the meeting later." I didn't say anything I just stared at my feet."Well tell me about your fantasy woman." He kept badgering me. I couldn't tell anyone about Tamara, especially not my friend and fellow member of my pack. Tamara and I were sworn enemies and that was the bottom line.

School went slow through the entire day; Seth had managed to tell all of my fellow werewolves that I was acting weird over some girl. So basically everyone was bugging me all day trying to get information out of me, but when the final bell rang I was the first to the parking lot.

I drove away from the school winding my motorcycle around the curves of the road. I was accustomed to driving fast on my motorcycle and these roads were like second nature to me.

I went around the corner a little faster than usual, I probably should have listened to the speed limit signs, and my bike tilted a little more than was necessary.

A dinging sound came from my bike and I realized that in the time I was gone that no one filled my back tire with air. The back wheel fell off my bike and I began to lose control.

Just as I fell off my bike anticipating the asphalt, something had a death grip on my arm holding me up. I watched as my bike collided with the road in amazement. Sparks shot out from it and then smashed into the guard rail. I looked up at what had caught me, it was my hallucination come to life, and it was Tamara."Are you all right?" She asked me placing her free hand on my face. Fear was radiating from her eyes. "Yea I am fine." I shook her grasp on my arm off. I was used to a vampire's super fast reflexes but Tamara just placed her hands back on me and looked at me with an unconvinced look."I am fine" I repeated."Ok good." She breathed and loosened her grip on my arm but she didn't let go of me. I got the feeling she just wanted to touch me. OR she just wanted to make sure I didn't collapse from shock. "You scared me there for a minute I thought I wouldn't get to you fast enough." I stared at her in amazement; she was more beautiful than I had imagined her in my dreams. She had on a very low cut black lace top that flared away from her chest exposing her stomach. She really must like showing off her body, not that I had any complaints about that. "How did you know where I was? How did you-?""I've been watching you, I was concerned about you when you left the other day." "Ok… I am fine really Tamara. You can take your hands off of me.""I don't want to." I looked at her in amazement at her boldness. She brushed my hair away from face and lifted me to my feet. Her touch felt amazing, I really didn't want her to let go of me but her stone grasp was cutting off blood circulation to the rest of my arm.

"Tamara… I cant feel the lower half of my arm."

"Oh jeez I am sorry." She apologized as she let go of my arm.

We stood there in silence for a moment and I watched as she was thinking about something. She looked like she was trying to make a decision about something."Come with me Jacob, I want to show you something." She spoke suddenly.

Part of me was hesitant to follow her but the way she looked at me told me that I could trust her…partly.

I followed her into the woods by the road; we walked for about five minutes when she suddenly stopped."Jacob I know you are aware of my siblings abilities.""Yes" I answered. Where was she going with this?"I wanted you to see mine. I am a different type of vampire. My powers make me one of the most powerful vampires in the world. I know you are aware of our leaders the Volturi." I did remember the Volturi they were the leaders of the vampire coven made up of three rulers. Aro, Maurius, and Cassius. I nodded and stared blankly at her.

She levitated a few feet in the air and I defensively took a few steps back. Her left hand became engulfed in flames and in her other had she raised rocks from the ground. She exhaled slowly and from behind her a stream of water from the river on the other side of the hill floated around her mid section.

That's when I realized she was the vampire that all our tales were based on. The vampire that could control the elements, the woman who could morph water, earth, fire, and air.

She inhaled sharply and all the elements floating around her died as she set herself back on the ground. "Wow" That was all I could manage to choke out."We are all unique, but now you know about me. I am the elementist and a council defense member of the Volturi." She took a step towards me but for some reason I didn't move, something inside me knew that she wouldn't harm me. She held her hand up to my face reading my expression again. She pressed herself against me leaving no space between us. My body stiffened and my brain told me to attack her but my heart told me not to.

I had to admit that she was bold to come this close to me. She didn't know that I wouldn't attack her. I could kill her fairly easily and I was sure that she knew that. "What are you thinking Jacob?" she whispered."So you are the strongest vampire in the Cullen coven?" Ignoring her question."Yes" She said as she raised her other hand and rested it on my chest. My heartbeat sped up from her cold touch and the sensations. I knew she could hear it. Any normal woman would have make a sarcastic comment about it but she just smiled at me and held my gaze with hers."Then that makes you my strongest enemy." I whispered as my arms for some reason snaked around her waist. I had no idea why I was breaking every rule there was for a woman I hardly knew. "Enemy disputes can fall and through hatred something positive can bloom.""I have a duty to my pack.""And I have a duty to my family. But that doesn't mean we cant co exist.""We have been co existing for over a century.""In a way…" She softly whispered and inched her face towards mine. Our faces were less than two inches apart when she suddenly pulled back."I'm sure you have homework to do Jacob and I know your father wants you home. Let me take you home. I'll fix your bike and you'll have it back good as new tomorrow morning." I didn't have time to protest she pulled me by my hand back to the road and around the corner. There was a shinny black Ferrari waiting on the side of the road. I got in the car and looked at the interior. The seats were white leather and she had a high tech stereo that easily must have cost over four thousand dollars. There was a large lime green laptop sitting under the dashboard."What's with the laptop?" I asked her."It allows me to track police cars. I like to drive fast. My father gets furious with me when I get a ticket or when he has to come bail me out of jail." She flipped around with some switches on the dashboard and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and the windows instantly tinted."Nice car.""Thank you it was a birthday present from my father.""For what your hundredth birthday?" I joked"No for my three hundred and forty seventh."

Three hundred and forty seventh? If I had a drink in my mouth I would have spit it out. How could she be that old?"Exactly how old are you?""Three hundred and forty eight years old.""No I mean what people think.""Oh twenty-one." We rode in silence until we reached the gates to my reservation."You aren't supposed to enter our territory you know that.""I do, but don't worry my windows are heavily tinted, when we reach your house you can just slide out. No one will be able to see me." We drove through my neighborhood all of my neighbors staring at the strange car and wondering who was in it. I placed my face in hand realizing how many rules I was breaking. Her cold hand patted my shoulder as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. I looked out of the dark window and my father and Seth were in my driveway as we pulled up."I'll have your bike back to you in the morning.""So you're going to come back onto our land?""For only a few minutes. I promise." My father and Seth moved towards the car but I quickly thanked her for the ride and slid out of the car slamming the door behind me.

Tamara decided she wanted to show off and she sped off skidding the tires against the road. She turned around at the end of my street drifting the back tires across the road, she sped off down the street slamming the breaks as she reached the stop sign.

I rolled my eyes but my dad was staring at me with judging eyes."Who was that you were with?" My dad asked me."A friend.""Who?""A friend from school.""No one from our school drives that expensive of a car." Seth blurted out I shot him a glare telling him to shut his mouth. My father still stared at me."Jacob _who_ was that?""Dad it was a friend that's all.""Where is your motorcycle?""At the shop in town the tire was flat." Seth stared at me as if he didn't believe me but my father rolled away and went back to whatever he was working on in the garage. "Who was that?" Seth kept bugging me. I refused to answer him."Oh my God it's the mystery woman! Well she automatically gets points for having that nice of a car. Give me her name dude! What does she look like?""Seth, it was not the mystery woman, she is a friend that's all. Now I have a lot of homework to do." Seth rolled his eyes at me and I could tell by the way he walked off that he was confident that he would find out one way or another. I threw my book bag on my bed and stared at my wall smiling remembering the afternoon's events.

Tamara's sheer power matched equally with her beauty. I took out a piece of paper and began sketching Tamara. I was a fairly good artist and I thought I would give it a try. I sketched her spiked hair that came down to her eyebrows accenting her eyes.

Her eyes were what captured me the most so I spent the most time on them. Her eyes were something that even Hollywood couldn't even create. They had a dark black line around the outer edge that contrasted perfectly with the ice blue.

Her lips were fairly easy to draw because they were so perfectly shaped. While I drew them I couldn't help but wonder what they felt like. When she had gotten so close to me in the forest I had to almost restrain myself from crushing my lips to her.

I drew her long pale neck that led to her beautiful shoulders. I had fun drawing her muscular body making sure I got her every curve correct. My imagination got away from me when I drew her outfit. I drew her in a shinny leather skintight jump suit that she had zipped down to her waist exposing her cleavage and muscular stomach.

As soon as the sun set and my father was asleep I crept out my window and climbed up the side of my house and flipped onto my roof. I watched all night for Tamara but at about one in the morning I must have fallen asleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of my blaring alarm. I was back in my room. The sheets were pulled over me and there was a note on the pillow next to me. I opened it and automatically noticed the scent that came off the paper, French perfume with pears and watermelon._Jacob, It is not exactly smart to sleep on the roof. Your bike is sitting in the driveway I hope you don't mind but I washed it for you and changed the oil. I also buffed the scratches out so it looks good as new. I hope I set your alarm to the correct time. Have a good day at school. _

_I saw your drawing of me it was very good. I like the outfit I may have to have Alice or Rosalie try and make it. _

_Oh and when I was here I heard Seth talking to some of your friends, they are certain to find out who it is you're hanging out with. Or thinking about, don't be embarrassed . I am thinking about you constantly too. Just ask Edward he gets fed up with reading my mind love,~Tamara_ I pushed the note in my jacket pocket and raced out of the house for school. My motorcycle was sitting in the driveway sparkling in the sunlight. The tires were full of air and the scratches on the bike were gone.

I got on my bike and brought it to life. It seemed louder and clearer I looked down and the tank was full of gas and above the speedometer was an engraving of a wolf. She really had made my bike good as new, well actually better than before. I rode off to school and it was almost painful to leave my bike.

KEEP YOUR DISTANCE Romeo and Juliet was the play we had to read in English. "Two sworn enemies bound to hatred found a way to love each other against all odds." My teacher said. I reached into my pocket and found Tamara's note. I didn't want to relate Tamara or myself to Romeo and Juliet we were not going to fall in love and die tragically. Tamara was technically already dead and I was immortal but the two enemies falling in love didn't seem like such a disgusting thought to me.

Wait! What the hell is wrong with me? Me fall in love with a vampire, never! But as I argued with myself I kept coming back to my original thought. Was it wrong for me to feel something for her? I smiled to myself as I thought of her last night, her thin perfect body lifting me up in her arms and going through my window and tucking me into bed."What are you smiling about?" Seth asked me"Nothing""Something is up with you." Sam stated from the side."Nothing is up with me.""Then who were you with last night? Who drove you home?" Sam questioned me"Yea and how did you get your bike back? You said it was in a shop in town." Seth whinnied"Leave it alone guys, Jacob's business is his business." Leah chimed in from the side."We have a meeting tonight, be at the south side of the forest at nine." Sam said I nodded as the final bell rang and I set out to the parking lot. I lifted my helmet and there was a note in it.

_JacobI hope you like what I did with your bike. Please be careful on your ride home, it was hard enough to find paint to match the color on your love,~Tamara_

I smiled at her words and tucked the note in with the other one. I wanted to see her again. I drove off the reservation so I didn't feel so guilty for having a vampire on our lands. I drove towards town looking for her.

I slowed my speed as I reached Bella's father's street. Charlie was an old friend of my father's but as I reached his house I noticed a silver Volvo in the driveway. I knew who's car that was. Edward and Bella were here.

I tried to drive away without being noticed but Edward was standing in the window with Renesseme waving at me. Bella came out the front door and motioned for me to come over. I grunted at the thought but I reluctantly pulled into the driveway."Jacob!" Bella cried happily as she walked towards me."Hey" I almost groaned."Are you all right? I didn't mean to upset you the other day.""Bella it's all right. It was just a lot to take in my first day back." Edward came out of the house following Renesseme as she skipped towards us."Hello Jacob." Edward said smoothly"Hi""Is your bike all right?" "What's wrong with your bike?" Bella asked concerned"My bike is fine I just got in a little accident yesterday.""Oh jeez Jake are you all right?" Bella asked"Yea I am fine besides I heal extremely quickly. You're not the only one with the power of immortality." Edward continued to stare at me. He knew I had feelings for his sister."Bella why don't you and Renesseme go inside and spend some time with Charlie. We will have to leave soon." Edward said to his wife. Bella picked her daughter up in her arms and glided back into the house. Once she closed the door I sighed but Edward still stared at me."Why are you staring at me?""So Tamara fixed your bike and took you home yesterday?""Yes""And she also showed you her abilities to morph the elements?""Yes""Are you impressed?""As much as an enemy can admire an opponent's power.""Be careful Jacob you and I both know the laws of the treaty. If Tamara gets caught on your land they are in their power to kill her. You have met Carlisle and he is one of the most peaceful creatures on this planet but if anything threatens his _only _daughter…well the whole peace thing kind of goes out the window. Plus I am not in favor of starting a war to avenge my sister's death.""I know the law Edward." I hissed at him. He had no right to tell me about the laws my people created. I knew he was protective over his family but if Tamara wanted to see me like I wanted to see her then he should stand aside. Just like I did when he married Bella. Edward smiled at my thoughts."So you were looking for her?" I didn't say or think anything."If you want to find her go in the woods behind Charlie's house and head towards the river. She is probably playing around with her powers. Make sure you say her name the entire way that way she is aware of your presence."

"Why?"

"Because it is very easy for Tamara to lose control of her powers. They keep growing and when she uses them she can forget her surrounding and give into their power. I walked away from him and headed towards the woods. Through my entire walk there I could feel his eyes on me.

I walked for about ten minutes when I heard the river, I began calling out her name and in three seconds she was right by my side."Hello Jacob. Do you like your bike?""Yes you did a wonderful job, thank you.""You are more than welcome.""I liked your notes.""Really?""Yea they were sweet." She smiled and grabbed my hand, my muscles instinctively tightened at her touch. I didn't do it out of defense but she made me nervous. She didn't seem offended by my response though, she just simply smiled.

She led me towards the river and she sat on a rock looking at me, she still held my hand in her stone grip."So how was your day at school?""It was ok I guess.""Did your friends pumble you with questions?""Yea they are determined to figure out who you are." "Well maybe you should tell them. Most of them are already aware of the vampire elementist.""No." "Well whatever you want to do. I don't see why your friends should have a problem with you being friends with a vampire. I mean your pack has spoken to my family many times and things went well.""So that's what we are?""I don't understand.""We are friends?""Yes… if that is what you want?" I couldn't answer her I wish she had Edward's power and could just read my mind. I couldn't just openly say that I was sort of falling in love with her. I looked out into the forest breathing in the air along with Tamara's scent. "You are a wonderful artist Jacob.""I'm ok.""No I beg to differ you are very good, especially sense you drew that from memory.""Your face is kind of hard to forget." She smiled and slid off of the rock and pressed herself against me. Our eyes were locked in each other's gaze. Her hand was still coiled around mine and with her other hand she cupped around my cheek. My free hand slowly slid up her arm and stopped around the back of her neck. "This is so different for me." She whispered."What is?""I have lived almost three hundred and fifty years and I have never felt such an attraction to someone like I feel for you. Such a drive to me around someone and hold them in my grasp. Like I never want to go. This is so different, scary yet beautiful all at the same time.""And us being sworn enemies doesn't make it any easier.""Rules were made to be broken." She smiled and slowly inched her face towards mine, just as I was about to place my lips on her mouth she pulled back and sighed. Edward was calling for her."Damn him." Tamara whispered."Doesn't you all being vampires already make you all damned?" I joked. She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair locking my eyes with hers. Edward called out once more for her warning if she didn't hurry he would come and get her."I have to go.""Yea.""Jacob why did you come here? What drove you to look for me?""I am insane and you have taken over my mind…and my heart.""Jacob, I lo-" She was cut off as Edward called out to her again."Go ahead and go, I don't want the mind reader to have a problem with me." She squeezed my hand and then she shot off into the forest. I looked down at my watch and I would have just enough time to get back home in time for the meeting.

I morphed into my wolf form and gathered around Sam, Seth and Leah. We could communicate through our minds so no words need to be spoken.

*******

Sam was the leader of our pack, our job was to protect our people and keep the Cullen's in line. I was unfortunately breaking that law and allowing Tamara to be on our land and I didn't kill her."This meeting is called to order." Sam said. "The first order of business is… Jacob" Everyone turned and looked at me I kept my mind guarded not daring to think about Tamara."Jacob where have you been?" I knew I couldn't think of a lie without thinking of the truth first. Leah growled as she heard my thoughts."Oh my God you have been with the vampires!" She snapped."No not all of them, just one." I argued."The most powerful too! You've been around that Tamara Cullen!" I had no response to Leah's accusation. But I was not going to be ashamed of my choices. I felt very strongly for Tamara and I was proud to be around her.

Wow. I never thought that I would say that I was proud to be around a vampire."You know that is forbidden Jacob." Seth snapped"I am aware of the law!" "She is the one who had your bike, she's the one who drove you home. You allowed her on our land!" I thought of nothing. I knew what I had done was wrong and that I had broken the law. But at the same time I regretted nothing. Sam stood up and everyone fell silent"If she is caught on our land ever again she will be killed. Jacob if you see her on our land and don't kill her...lets just say it won't be good. Do not start a war over a pretty face!" Pretty face? That didn't do her justice, she was so much more than pretty. She was gorgeous, beautiful, a knock out, the list could go on forever. I knew I was putting both of our lives in danger but I somehow didn't care. I knew Tamara could handle the danger, but was I going to have her face my pack? Which side would I stand on if it came to a fight? The vampires or my pack? Sam and Seth walked away and Leah stared at me as she slowly followed them.

WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING?

I rushed home to take a shower the hot water felt good. I threw on some old sweat pants, I didn't bother to put on a shirt. I sat at my desk flipping through the pages of my math book. I didn't feel like doing homework, I leaned back in my chair and thought about Tamara, her beautiful face and her child like view on the world how everything could work out and end happily. How she cared so much for me when she barely knew me. How could I stay away from her? But how could I condemn her and her family to war?

I was lost in my thoughts when a tap on my window brought me back to reality. I walked over to the window and looked around outside but I saw no one. I must have been hearing things. I turned back to my desk when I heard another tap on my window. I was faster to the window this time but again I saw nothing. I turned around and threw myself on my bed. I really was losing it."Very nice." A voice said from the dark corner of my room. I couldn't help but my smile as I recognized the voice. Tamara came out of the corner staring at me smiling. I sat up as I watched her walk slowly towards me."What's nice?" I questioned her with a stupid grin on my face."You" She whispered n my ear. A second ago she was on the other side of my room. I would never get used to how swift she was.

My stupid grin on my face grew more as I looked at her outfit. She had the outfit from my drawing. She had replicated it perfectly. The tight shinny black jumpsuit that was zipped down to her waist. It looked better on her in real life than it did on my drawing."I see someone has been updating their wardrobe." I joked."Yes, well when I told Rosalie and Alice about it they jumped on the idea.""It looks better on you in real life than I would have ever imagined."

I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. Part of me thought that I was imagining this. I mean isn't it every guy's fantasy to have a gorgeous woman in leather come out of the corner in your room? I closed my eyes and tried to wake myself up.

There was a sudden weight transfer on the bed and I opened my eyes. Tamara was laying next to me and smiling. Her perfect smile made my heart speed up. She rested her cold hand on my bare chest. She traced the muscles in my chest with her finger. I couldn't help but shudder under her cold touch. I watched her as she studied me and I couldn't help but fall even more in love with this woman. Part of me was screaming to tell her but the sensible part of me not to. She probably didn't feel the same for me but at the same time, if she didn't care for me then why would she be risking her life to see me?

I placed my hand under her chin bringing her vision back up to me. Her bright blue eyes practically glowed in the moonlight. I had never even dreamt of someone this gorgeous.

Don't get me wrong, I was not only attracted to her physically, God knows I loved the way she looks. But it was her spirit that captured me. She was playful and kind but yet she was protective and hard core at the same time. She really was the packaged deal to me."How did you get in my house?" I asked her."Bathroom window." She smiled as she snuggled closer to my body. I could hear her inhaling, taking in my scent. My body was naturally warmer than a humans and her body was ice cold. Well you know what happens when hot meets cold? Steam is formed."Tamara this is dangerous." I whispered."What do you mean? I won't hurt you." She joked."Yea…sure. As if you could possibly beat me." I said sarcastically. I knew very well that she could beat me in speed and with her powers. "I was told that if I caught you on our lands that I was to kill you and if my pack found out that I didn't, they would be forced to hunt you down and kill you. No matter what.""Ha I'd love to see them try." "Tamara please. You know very well that a vampire, no matter how _powerful," _I wanted to emphasize that word so she knew what I was getting at. "Wouldn't stand a chance against a pack of werewolves."

Her gaze flickered away from mine for a moment. She knew very well that I was right, but I could see her stubbornness within her eyes. My guess is she wasn't used to be told that she would lose in a fight.

"I see, Jacob I wont put you in any danger. I will leave." She stood up and went towards my window but I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She sat motionless in my lap as she gazed into my eyes. From the intensity of her look I thought she was reading my soul. My breathing stopped as I looked back into her eyes. It wasn't that easy to read her eyes. The only thing I could see in them was love.

I heard the TV in the living room turn off and I was brought back into reality and the gravity of the situation.

Oh God what was I doing? She wasn't supposed to even be on our land and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to be in my room. I was supposed to kill her if she ever violated the treaty and yet I thought of nothing else but wanting her.

She kept her gaze on me as she watched the battle raging inside my head. She remained quiet and waited for me to come back to reality.

There was no way I was going to let her go. Damn the treaty and the laws. I wanted her and her alone. I came back to reality and my arms tightened around her waist, locking her body to mine.

"I don't want you in danger but at the same time I don't know if I can stay away from you." She whispered.

"Then don't go." "But you are in danger if I stay. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever."

There was something about the way she said that, it made my heart skip beats. It was of she was trying to tell me something without actually saying it."You're not the only mystical creature in this room you know? I can fight just as hard as you can. I can handle myself." I argued as her fingers ran through my hair. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck as I slowly inched my face towards hers. "And I am not letting you go. Life is finally bearable with you." I whispered. She smiled the closer I got to her, when she pushed her chest up against mine. Her stone cold skin against my warm skin were like warm and cool winds and if it was possible there would've been lighting from the collision.

Her lips were less than an inch away from mine, my hand slid from her neck down her back as my fingers traced the bones in her spine. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine.

Her lips felt like satin pillows against my lips. I was partly surprised because Bella had always told me that kissing a vampire was like kissing a stone.

She pushed me down onto my back sliding her tongue into my mouth. My hands were wrapped around her crushing her against me. It was easy to get caught up in the moment, she slowly pulled her lips away from mine. Our gazes locked and we stared at each other for a long moment. She leaned in towards me again and kissed me once more and before I could open my eyes again, she was gone. LET THE TRUTH BE REVEALED The next day I sat at the beach trying to clear my head but I couldn't. Tamara wouldn't leave my mind. I stared at the waves that crashed against the sand in perfect rhythm. Sam, Seth and Leah came up to me."Jacob, are you ok?" Seth asked me."Yea I am fine." I lied. The simple fact was that I was more than fine. For the first time in a long time I felt alive. I was actually happy. Happiness was an emotion I thought had died when Bella became a vampire. I thought I would be alone forever. I was content with my anger and living for my revenge on Edward and his kind. I never thought that I would find happiness in one of _their _kind. "Vampires will do that to you. Their kind doesn't deserve to exist." Leah snapped I shot her a glance but she ignored it. She was so much like all the other people on the reservation. I was like her too, well that was before Tamara. I wish all of my people could spend time with her, then maybe they would see the beauty behind her. Maybe the hatred could stop?"Jacob we are going to check the perimeters. You want to join us?" Sam asked"No I am good; I just want to relax here for a little while. I didn't sleep last night." I replied. I tried my best to hide my smile but I knew they could hear it in my voice. They both shot me a glance and they both took off into the forest. I sat there letting my thoughts run wild. I couldn't help referring to last night's events and wondering why she left. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**************

Sam circled around the territory lines when he caught wift of something. He followed the scent with Leah and Seth following behind him. They were in wolf form except for Sam. They came upon Tamara moving the water of the river around. She was on her side of the river but Sam had a problem with her anyways."Move ahead" Sam told them."No Sam she is on their side, we can't invade their land and hurt her." Seth said in protest"She has already broken the law, she was on our land yesterday and we are in our power to kill her. It was in the treaty. If they break the rules then we can kill them. She and her coven agreed to it.""She-" Leah began."She was here last night, I could smell her on Jacob this morning." Sam snapped. "This is not up for debate. Now move!" Leah and Sam hesitated but followed Sam's orders anyways. Tamara played with the water completely unaware of the danger circling around her. Sam stepped on a branch and Tamara stiffened her body.

She turned around sharply ready to fight. Seth, Sam and Leah circled around her. Tamara raised herself into the air and engulfed her hands in flames ready to fight."You dare to attack me on my land?""You were on my land!" Sam snapped as he came out of the clearing."I did not harm anyone or anything!""You still broke the treaty and we are in our power to kill you.""If you think you can." Leah was the first to attack Tamara. Tamara instantly fought her off throwing her into the trees creating a Ring of Fire around her to make sure you couldn't attack back. Seth lunged at Tamara and grabbed her by her ankle and threw against a tree. He jumped on top of her and sunk his claws into her and began slashing fiercely against her skin. She cried out in pain.

Werewolf teeth and claws were the only thing strong enough to penetrate a vampire's skin. Tamara shot back up to her feet and raised a tree from the earth and threw it at him instantly knocking him out of the fight. Sam morphed into a wolf and circled around Tamara ready to pounce.

********

I instantly woke up from my sleep as I heard the battle going on in the forest. I morphed into wolf form and raced off to where it was coming from. What in the world was going on?

I ran as fast as I could and when I reached the battle I found Sam on top of Tamara with her fighting as hard as she could against him. I could tell she was trying not to use her powers on him because she didn't want to kill him.

I growled in anger. I loved Tamara and I knew I had a duty to my pack but I couldn't just stand there and let my friend kill the love of my life. I slammed into Sam throwing him off of her. Tamara jumped up from the ground but the fell back down. The venom from their bites were beginning to take effect. She staggered to her feet but it was obvious that she didn't stand a chance in the fight now. She may be the strongest vampire when it came to fighting her own but she was almost defenseless against my kind. "You dare turn your back on your family for her!" Sam growled."This is wrong Sam. She did not do anything wrong.""She broke the rules if the treaty! We have the right to kill her! You were supposed to kill her when she came into your room!"

I backed up from him. How did he know about that?

"I know a great many things Jacob." He snapped as he read my thoughts.

"I wont let you kill her!"

"She is already dead. All we have to do is put her in the ground." "We are sworn to protect human life. Regardless of our feelings for their kind they are still humans."

"Humans have beating hearts Jacob. She doesn't even have a heart."

His last comment pissed me off. Of course she had a heart. I had seen it in the compassion and love she expressed. Sam circled around me and he growled fiercely. Tamara's fire wall on Leah and Seth died down and they were at his side. Tamara rose up in the air ready to attack the four of us.

Her eyes were pitch black and I remember Edward telling me that she can lose control of her powers. As angry as I was at my pack they were still my family and I couldn't let her kill them. Just like I couldn't let them kill her.

I jumped up and her and knocked her to the ground protecting my pack. I pinned her to the ground and I glared into her eyes. She glared back at me but then her face softened and the flames in her hands died. Her body softened and her eyes slowly changed back into their majestic blue.

Why did she do that? She didn't know this was me. She had no idea what I looked like as a wolf. Then I realized she was too hurt to fight me off and she was surrendering. I was just glad that she was surrendering to me and not to my pack.

Sam, Seth and Leah all growled and then shot off to go home. I stared at Tamara, her eyes were shut and she wasn't breathing at all now. I got off of her and morphed back into a human. I knealt back down next to her as I examined her body, there were deep claw marks on her stomach and chest. I could see the muscle and it almost made me want to throw up. Blood was pouring out of her and I knew she might _permanently _die if I didn't get her help. But where was I supposed to take her, the hospital? I could only imagine how that would go. _Oh well you see doctor, she was fighting a pack of werewolves and that's how she got these cuts. The reason you cant get a pulse is because she is over three centuries old. _

I picked her up in my arms; she was limp like a rag doll. I stared at her in confusion as what to do. The blood that was coming out of her stomach soaked my arms and it was almost hard to keep a grasp on her.

Her head suddenly snapped up and she started coughing. Part of me was glad that she was still alive. Suddenly blood was coming out of her mouth.

I have to admit that by now I was freaking out. I ran through the forest and brought her back to her house. Maybe they would know what to do.

I kept a death grip on her as I ran. I went as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran out of the clearing and into the Cullen's yard. They were all standing there in alert as I approached them.

Carlisle's gold eyes widen in fear as he gazed at his daughter. Tamara was still bleeding a great deal and I could feel her blood running down my stomach and legs. She was still coughing up blood.

"What happened to my daughter?" Carlisle demanded.

"My pack attacked her."

"What-why-?" he stammered.

"With all do respect Dr. Cullen. Can you do something for her? I really don't want her to die."

All of the Cullens looked at me at my last statement. They thought I would be happy to see one of them die. You know, one less bloodsucker in this world? They all had no clue what had been going on between us.

Carlisle snatched her from my arms and ran into the house. I stood there awkwardly covered in Tamara's blood. All of their eyes were on me.

"What in the hell-" Emmet began to say as he strode towards me but Edward stepped forward."It is not his fault. He was protecting her." He spoke in my defense as he pushed Emmet back. "Some job he did." He snapped I bowed my head in shame. If only I had been there faster. This was my fault. I never should have allowed her on to my land. "This is why I wanted you to stay away from her, Jacob. But I couldn't find it in my power to tell you this after all you have done for my family." Edward spoke ripping me from thoughts."This doesn't make sense Tamara would not put herself in this kind of danger or anyone else." Esme said"Its because Tamara has fallen in love with Jacob and he has fallen in love with her." Edward replied. We were all silent in shock. Until a blood curdling scream came out of Tamara inside the house. I moved forward but Edward stood in my way."Carlisle is just putting acid on her skin to take the venom out of her wounds."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She will be fine. Tamara is a tough woman. This is not the first time she has been hurt in a fight." Jasper said. "Please don't forget how old she is." I bowed my head and turned to walk back towards the forest. The ground starting shaking and Tamara screamed again.

"Removing the venom is a painful process. I promise you she will be fine." Edward spoke sensing my fear.

I took off into the run. I couldn't bear to hear anymore of her screams.

COMMITMENT I wandered around the forest the rest of that day thinking about our situation. I couldn't and I wouldn't stay away from her. It was like she was a drug that I couldn't be without. I stayed on Cullen territory because if I went home I would probably kill Sam. No, come to think of it, I would kill him.

The sun was beginning to set. The sky was lit up in orange and pink. I walked down the beach and I watched the water crash up against the shore.

I wandered around for a while until I saw Tamara. She sat on a rock raising the seawater around her. She wrapped a stream of water around a tear on her arm. She took in a deep breath and the water evaporated over arm and the tear was gone.

I had always known that all four elements had a different power. I guess water was a healing element. I was still dumbfounded by her power. I could only imagine what it would be like to have that type of power.

I watched her as she fixed the rest of her body. My mind flashed back to how all those scars came to be and I couldn't understand how she fought off my pack but she never fought me. Why? I slowly headed towards her, even though I knew that she already knew I was there.

I was mesmerized by how her skin faintly sparkled in the setting sun. She truly was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The closer I inched towards her, her back muscles tighten. I opened my mouth to speak but as I inhaled she disappeared off the rock.

How could she move so fast? I looked around and there she stood right behind me."Tamara are you all right?""Jacob, what are you doing here?" She asked me ignoring my question."You answer my questions first.""I am fine. Any other questions?""Why didn't you fight me? You fought off my pack but when I jumped on you, you surrendered. It was like you refused to fight me. Why?""I don't know." She answered in a soft voice. She turned her gaze towards the ground and refused to look up at me. I pressed myself against her stone cold body. I pushed back her against the sea wall. She stared up at me with vulnerability in her eyes. I couldn't understand why I could move her so easily. It was like she wanted me to have control of the situation."Why?" I asked her again."I just knew it was you in there. Somehow...." She whispered."You couldn't have known that. How did you know I wasn't going to kill you?""Because I-I-" She was hesitant and I noticed something in her pale blue eyes. I was her weakness, even though her heart stopped beating three centuries ago, she still had one. The sparkle in her eyes made me realize that she had truly fallen in love with me, and I too had fallen in love with a vampire. So much for making fun of Bella for being a human who fell in love with a vampire."Tamara?""Yes""I have to tell you something and I want you to respond instinctively. Don't spare my feelings."

"Ok." I placed my hand on her stomach tracing the muscle indents with my hand and wrapped my other arm around the small of her back pulling her against me. I advanced my hand up her stomach over her chest and cupped my hand around her small pale neck. I inched my face towards hers, my lips less than an inch away from hers."Tamara…""Yes Jacob?""I'm in love with you.""I'm in love with you too" I pressed my lips against hers. Kissing her passionately taking in her sweet breath, her tongue advanced into my mouth. She pressed harder against me wrapping her arms around me, her hands twirled in my hair. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her away from the wall and back towards the center of the shore. Her lips never broke away from mine. I slowly got down on my knees trying to keep my balance. I had to admit that it was hard to stay focused with her in my arms.

I laid her gently on the sand as I hovered my body over hers. I didn't want to crush her but I knew she wasn't as fragile as a normal human girl. For the most part she was indestructible. Her body pushed up from the sand and up into mine. She was pushing on my chest and I moved back at her command. She pushed me on to my back and got on top of me.

As we kissed as the waves of the ocean washed over us. The cold water just added to the sensation running through my veins. My fingers traced up her spine. I couldn't take this pleasure torture anymore. I ripped off her shirt. I could feel her smiling as I kissed her.

"Impatient are we?" She spoke in between the kiss.

"You have no idea."

She chuckled and then in one swift motion she had my shirt off of me. Damn she was fast.

Our bare skin collided against each other's. Her stone cold body against my warm body felt like steam being sprayed in your face on a winter's night. My body was trembling in sensations I had never thought were even possible.

Everything suddenly felt right with this world, my heart was finally healed and I had the woman I really loved wrapped in my arms. It didn't matter whether she was a vampire and I was a werewolf. I loved her and she loved me but I did have a problem with her being on top of me, I wanted to be in control of this situation. I clamped my hands on her waist and I rolled on top of her.

My hand traced down her arm, her waist and down her thigh and my hand stopped as it cupped around her knee. I pulled her leg back around my waist and pressed my body harder against her. ***********

When I opened my eyes the moon was gleaming down. I sat up and looked around for Tamara but she was no where to be seen. I glanced down at the pile of clothes on the sand and smiled. I stood up and brushed the sand off of me and slid my shorts back on. My heart was still beating harshly in my chest from the earlier excitement. I was lost in my thought repeating all of the earlier events, when all of a sudden I heard something move in the water.

Tamara was waist deep in the ocean with the moonlight gleaming off her bare white skin. She didn't have a shirt on and that was because I had kind of torn in off of her and it wasn't wearable. I waded towards her and wrapped my arms around her and held her against me. Her cool skin was a relief to me because it slowed my heart down. Part of me was embarrassed by how she could hear it. She turned in my arms and faced me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me."Did you sleep well?" She asked me. "Yea, I'm sorry about that.""About what?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion."Ripping your shirt into pieces.""That's all right it was worth it." I kissed her again admiring her body as my hands caressed her every curve. She was the most amazing woman ever. She never got angry at the little things and she didn't act like any other woman I had ever met. She was calm and reserved but yet she could be passionate when the time was right."Tamara, what do we do now?""What do you mean?" She reached her hand up to my face and pushed my hair behind my ear."My pack and your family." "My family loves me enough to accept whatever decision I choose and I understand how your family feels towards us. But your father loves you, and I'd like to think that he would wants whatever makes you happy."

I looked down at the water because I didn't think my father would accept my choice. I was pretty sure he would disown me and never talk to me as long as I lived. Part of me didn't care because as long as I had Tamara, I was complete."Tamara, where do we go from here?""Well we have eternity. Neither one of us will die. Time is on our side and I've spent over a three centuries waiting for you." "You sound like Edward and Bella." I scoffed in a joking manner."It's true though, vampires are destined to one soul mate. And we have to wait how ever long till they come into our lives.""So you've been waiting for me?""Yes""Tamara, I don't want to spend even one day away from you and I'm sure you don't want to spend another century alone."

"No of course not." she smiled and rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and tightened my embrace on her. There was something that I had to ask her but yet I was scared to do so. I had never been afraid to say anything before. Tamara had altered me so much."How is your view on marriage?" I whispered into her hair."I think it is a nice thing. The ultimate bond of love and commitment.""Tamara…will you marry me?" She looked up at me with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face. She didn't say anything she just pulled me into a passionate kissing answering me that way. CONFRONTATION Tamara was out in the garage working on her car. She was engrossed working under the hood of her Ferrari when Emmet slowly snuck up behind her and threw his massive arms around her waist. She jumped up slamming her head on the hood."Damn it Emmet! Stop doing that!""Tamara your car works fine why don't you just come inside.""I need something to do."

The truth was that she couldn't stand to be away from me and she felt like there was a hole inside her when I was away."You really are weird just so you know that.""What are you talking about?""Do you really have to waste time waiting for Jacob to get out of school?""How did you know about that?" She demanded as she set her tools down on the bench and crossed her arms over her chest."Ugh are you serious? Did you really think when you came home last night that none of us could smell him on you?" "Enough Emmet." She silenced him as she went back to looking at her car. Emmet grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his attention."They'll kill you next time! You are lucky that he was there to save your ass! You're going to start a war with them and risk the safety of this family, and over a dog to!""That is none of your damn business!" She shook his hold on her off violently and glared at him. He advanced towards her but she quickly caught on to his arm and slammed him down on the counter. If he wanted to challenge her with words then he had better be able to pay the price for it. She bent his arm back but he quickly turned out of her grasp and slammed her up against her car. She held her by her throat over the hood. She fought against him thrashing her arms to break his hold. Her arm slipped out and her elbow left a dent on her car.

She glared back at him as she examined her now dented car.

"I am so going to kill you now." She snapped and she drew her hands back and then thrust them forward. A huge burst of wind pushed him back against the wall. The tools on the wall fell to the ground around him. Emmet jumped back up to his feet and lunged at her. He pushed her back and they both crashed in the windshield. Tamara's eyes turned black as she looked at the glass.

They both tumbled off of the car and wrestled on the floor. Both of them had their hands laced around each other's throats. Tamara moved her hands back and another burst of air threw Emmet off of her.

"Oh so you are too weak to even fight me without your powers?" He yelled at her with a smirk in his voice. Emmet knew he was pushing his luck with her but he didn't care. Tamara lunged back at him and threw him through the door. The door broke and fell against the ground. They both fought each other as they tumbled into the living room.

"Hey! Hey! You two enough!" Esme yelled as she tried to pry Tamara off of Emmet. Everyone rushed to Esme's side and tried to break the two apart. It took Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle to get Tamara off of Emmet. Edward pressed Tamara back against the wall. She had the look of rage generating from her eyes. "What in the world is going on?" Rosalie asked as she looked at Emmet."Ask the Royal Slut!" Emmet snapped at Tamara"Oh hell no!" Tamara advanced forward breaking Edward's hold but Carlisle quickly grabbed onto her."Tamara enough! Calm down" Carlisle yelled at his daughter. "Now what is going on?""Emmet just needs to mind his own damn business that's all father." Tamara said suddenly calm."Oh yea and you sleeping around with our enemy is only your business? You are risking this entire family over a fling." Emmet snapped back at her. He fought against Esme and Rosalie that were holding him back. He wanted to fight Tamara as much as she wanted to."It is not a fling!""Then what is it dear sister? What do you love the dog?" Emmet said with sarcasm dripping off each of his words. Tamara said nothing she just kept her eyes fixated on Emmet. Her entire family had their eyes on her. Carlisle took his arms off of her and turned her to face him."Tamara? What is going on between you and Jacob?" he asked his daughter"Dad… it is my business ok? Just leave it between me and Jacob.""I have a right to know""I do not wish to discuss this.""Well Tamara I really do not care. How involved are you with Jacob?""Oh dear Lord…" Edward said as he read Tamara's mind."What?" Carlisle asked his son."Tamara you can't do this." Edward said to her ignoring Carlisle's question."I can do whatever I want Edward!" She snapped."What? Someone tell me what in hell is going on!" Carlisle yelled."Jacob and Anya apparently have plans to get married." Edward answered."What? Tamara you can not be serious?" Esme calmly asked her. Tamara remained silent with her eyes fixated on the floor. She knew that they would have a problem with this. Werewolves weren't even supposed to speak to vampires and she wanted to join together with one. "We should've killed the dog years ago when he first found out about us." Emmet snapped."Shut up Emmet!" Tamara screamed at him."Make me!""I'm glad you said that." Tamara snapped as she strode forward with her hands lit up in flames. She lurched forward but Jasper jumped at her and slammed her to the floor.

He pinned her to the ground as she fought against him and he pressed his hands on her face trying to calm her. It was a good thing that Jasper had the ability to manipulate a person's emotions. Her fury slowly dissolved and the flames died in her hands.

When Tamara had calmed down Jasper got off of her and lifted her to her feet. He still kept his hand wrapped around her arm incase she tried to attack again."It is no one's concern what I do with my life.""Tamara, please be reasonable." Esme calmly requested."No. I have devoted my life to protecting you all and your relationships. Not one of you stopped Edward when he wanted to join with a human. Yet you all jump me when I want to be with someone that I love." She was so angry with them that she couldn't stand it. They were such hypocrites. "I want you all to look at your spouses…could you live without them?" No one said anything."Then don't ask me to." She raced up the glass stairs towards her bedroom. She closed her door and threw herself on the couch. She molded her body into the white leather gazing at the sun through her window. She knew that her family was worried about her and naturally over their own protection as well as hers. She was the one who was responsible for all of their safety and now she was losing her focus on her job. Tamara was finally focusing on herself and after three centuries she was finally resurrecting her heart.

She lay still on her couch for hours till Carlisle called for her downstairs. She slowly left her room and walked into the living room. They were all sitting at the dinning room table with their eyes focused on her."What?" she demanded harshly."Tamara we need to talk about this." Carlisle said"There is nothing to discuss! She is jeopardizing this family over a romance!" Emmet yelled. Tamara was fed up with Emmet and his comments. She slammed her hand down on the table cracking the wood. Everyone stood up in a defensive position glaring at her."For once in three hundred and forty-eight years I am actually looking to what my heart wants. For once I am trying to be happy. I am finally complete and you want me to forget it all so I can protect you! Last time I checked we were all vampires. I am not the only one here with enhanced abilities!""This can not continue Tamara…and you know why." Edward said to his sister. Tamara glared at them with her hands balled up into fists. She bit her lip trying to contain the pain in her heart. If she could just explode she would feel so much better."I love you all and I know my duties but I also have a duty to myself.""Tamara please-" Carlisle began but the house phone rang. Carlisle got up and went into the kitchen to answer the phone. As soon as he answered the phone Tamara jerked and she clenched her chest gasping in pain."Tamara what's the matter?" Alice asked her.

Tamara bent over in pain gasping for breath. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Carlisle came out into the room and handed the phone to Tamara. As she took the phone her eyes began to change color into a deep fierce black. All of the Cullens became terrified. "Hello?""Elementist?" "Who is this?""We know what is happening in Washington and we are coming to terminate your family.""What the hell are you talking about? Who is this?""Let's just say I work for your bosses the Volturi." Tamara's face froze and the phone fell from her hands on to the floor. How did they know? Once the phone crashed against the floor Tamara jumped and scrambled to pick it back up. Everyone had fear stricken in their faces. With her hands shaking she placed the phone back to her ear."Why are they concerned with us?""Not you elementist just your family.""What do they want?""We know about Renesseme, the vampire child. You know that is forbidden. Aro, Maurrius and Cassius will deal with you later on that subject. You broke the law Tamara, you were supposed to kill that child and anyone who guarded it.""I won't let you harm them.""I have no plans on it but the council have other plans. You don't have a choice and you know that. Go ahead and run, we will find you. You will serve the Volturi and you will personally terminate the situation. This is your job!""No I wont, you'll have to kill me before I would ever harm my family.""That too can be arranged.""Tell the leaders I'll be waiting for them. They wont ever reach Washington.""I'll pass the message along." The mysterious caller hung up and Tamara crushed the phone in her hand and threw the pieces against the wall."God damn it!" She screamed The entire family had heard the conversation and they all knew what was coming. The Volturi were coming to kill them and Tamara would either die fighting them or be their executioner.

Tamara broke their contained silence as she looked at Bella, Edward and Reneeseme. Edward and Bella were clutching onto their daughter. "Do not worry about this, you all will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you.""Tamara you have to end this." Edward said"I will, your family will be fine.""I am not talking about the Volturi.""Then what?""With Jacob, if you fail in fighting them then he will join in the fight against them. He will die fighting them to avenge you.""I will not fail.""Tamara-""No! I can't do that. That would be like me asking you to live without your daughter and Bella. It can not be done and I will not lose him." Her voice with shook and it was obvious that her heart was tearing apart in her chest. What they were asking of her was something that she couldn't do. Something she wouldn't do."Tamara-" Carlisle began."NO!""Daughter, you have to let Jacob go, it is the only way to save him.""No I cant.""Tamara you have to." Tamara was silent, she knew she had to get Jacob away from the fight, away from her. She had to let him go to save him. Carlisle pulled his daughter into his arms. He knew that she really loved Jacob and that it would kill her to let him go but she had to. "Let him go Tamara.""How?""Make him believe you don't love him. Convince him that there is no need for him to be with you. He needs to stay with his family. Tell him you can't offer him anything other than pain.""Dad…I cant hurt him. I can't.""You have too…hurt him to save him.""No… there has to be another way…I can't…I won't do this!""Tamara you will be under the control of the Volturi, if you are following their demands while they are here, they'll make you kill us along with him. You have to save him and the only way to do this is by letting him go. Our fate is sealed but Jacob still has a chance to live.""Dad…""No my dear, this is the only way. You are the only one who can save him." Tamara's body began shaking and she felt like her chest was collapsing in on her. Much like her world was. She had to push him away to save his life. She had to realize what she was, she was a soldier for the Volturi and her job was to kill. She had forgotten that but it was coming back to remind her. She was not trained to love, she was trained to kill.

Carlisle reached out to his daughter but she shot out of the house. She ran through the forest at lighting speed with her heart tearing apart with each step she took.

*********

I sat in my class room staring at the clock. Regardless of my personal affairs I still had to carry on a normal life on my reservation.

My pack sat at the other end of the classroom glaring at me and they looked at me like I was a traitor but I wasn't. What happened over a hundred years ago was the past and things had changed. I was the only one of my pack who finally realized it.

Once the bell rang I walked out of the school alone, as I went toward the main doors some of my classmates were running past me making weird comments.

"I cant believe this man."

"Wait till the wolves get out here they'll tear that bloodsucker apart."

"I cant believe that they are violating the treaty."

"A bloodbath to come!"

I quickened my pace towards the doors I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling a certain vampire was behind it.

When I opened the main doors I saw everyone crowded around something. As I advanced through the crowd I realized what they were staring at, Tamara.

She was leaned up against her father's red BMW. She was wearing a black sports bra with an open white jacket over it exposing her stomach as she usually did, a black studded belt and tight white jeans that led down to those famous mid thigh black leather boots. She had on thick sunglasses to hide her eyes. I don't know why she had the glasses on. Her skin was already sparkling in the sunlight.

I knew every person on this reservation new who she was. She was a Cullen and that made her a vampire.

She looked up and beamed her perfect white smile at me. As I walked through the crowd I heard people murmuring things like,

"I've never seen her before."

"She is too pale to be one of us"

"Its that vampire, what is she doing here?"

'Why isn't Jacob attacking her? She is in violation of the treaty"

"Look at that outfit, could you get anymore trashy? She might as well run around naked."

I smiled at that last comment, after seeing her body it was a shame that she did wear clothes.

She lifted herself off the car and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. As she kissed me I heard everyone gasp in surprise, on my reservation even being around a vampire was the most shameful thing you could do. I didn't care, after a few moments it felt like there wasn't even a crowd around us, all I could focus on was her, her cold beautiful body wrapped in my arms.

She and I looked over to Sam, Seth and Leah. I wrapped my arm around her waist in a defensive gesture to them warning them that she was now bound with me. Tamara simply smiled and waved at them. She was going to get them to come around to her side. She was determined that there be peace between our groups before they were brought together. "You drive." She said tossing me the keys. Was she serious? This was an $85,000 dollar car and she just handed it over as if it was a toy car. I opened the door for her and she slid inside. I walked around and sat in the driver's seat. I had to adjust the seat considering I was six foot four and she was only five foot ten. "I already brought your motorcycle back to your house.""Thank you""You can loosen up your arms Jacob, you are driving just fine." I loosened my death grip on the steering wheel and set one arm down on armrest, she quickly took my hand in hers and smiled at me."Did you enjoy school?""As much as you can.""I miss it. I really liked school I am always jealous when my family went to school every day. But I am sure school is much different than it was in 1600's.""Well my mind wasn't really in with my studies.""Where was it?""With you." She smiled and raised my hand up and kissed it. "I missed you Jacob." Her voice sounded shaky like she was conveying a hidden message in each of her words. Her hand had a stone clasp on mine like this was the last time she would be around me."Tamara what is the matter?""Nothing, nothing at all." I could tell she was lying to me. We rode in silence till we reached the city limits. I winded her car down the hill towards the next county. When all there was were trees I pulled the car over to the side and shut the engine off."What are we doing Jacob?""I want to show you my favorite place in all of town." We got out of the car and climbed down the cliff it was a little difficult for me but Tamara just glided down the rocks in her three inch heels effortlessly. She beat me to the bottom but she waited for me.

We walked across the plain of grass to the forest as I led her through the trees to a cave. I got down on my knees ready to slide down into it. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "It's worth the dirt on your clothes trust me." She rolled her eyes and flipped down into the cave before I could blink. I followed behind her, we both had abilities that allowed us to see in the dark but she pretended she didn't so she clung onto my hand letting me lead her. I would let her get away with that just so I could continue to hold her. We walked through the cave and I heard the sound of water rushing."Where are we?" she asked me."An underground waterfall." We walked out of the mouth of the cave into an open area. Water rushed down from the ceiling into a pool below. Anya stared at it mesmerized by the waterfall. "It certainly is beautiful." I looked at her and the waterfall had no comparison to what I thought was beautiful. While Tamara stared at the scenery I took my shirt off and jumped into the pool of water below, it felt like bath water.

Tamara ignored me and continued staring but she failed to notice she has right on the edge of the water. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her and threw her into the water with me. She laughed as we emerged to the surface with my arms still wrapped around her. "You're going to pay for that Mr. Black.""Oh and how is that?" She pushed me back behind the waterfall. She pressed me against the rock wall running her hands all over my body. "Oh I'll show you how." She whispered into my ear I slid her jacket off of her body and wrapped my hands around her bare arms. She felt like porcelain in my arms. She pressed her lips against my chest and kissed me. My breathing became deeper. She moved her lips all over my body when she slid her lips up to my neck. I naturally became tenser. She noticed it and pulled away."Don't worry Jacob, I am not going to bite you…well unless you're into that sort of thing." I smiled and pressed my lips against hers. I moved my body away from the wall pressing her against it. It was my turn to be in control.

My hands were wrapped around her waist and I lowered my lips away from hers, my lips traveled south kissing her neck and her collarbone. Her hands twirled around in my hair as she moaned with pleasure. I kissed the tops of her breasts and she began breathing harshly.

I had always wondered if my werewolf teeth were like hers. Her venom was deadly to me as mine was to her, but only when I was in wolf form could I hurt her. Sense I was human and a man with natural curiosity my lips moved back up to her throat.

I kissed her throat deeply then I bit her. My teeth had actually penetrated her skin and a gush of blood ran into my mouth. She gasped in surprise and her body froze. I quickly pulled away from her.

Her eyes were pitch black, all the white was gone in her eyes. I had made a mistake, when I bit her, her body had mistaken it as an attack. She was trying to gain control back over herself. I pushed myself away from her but she held me in her grasp. "Tamara?" I asked her nervously."Just please don't do that again." "Tamara I am-""No I'll be fine in a minute, just please don't go.""I am not going anywhere, ever." She smiled as her eyes slowly turned back into their original pale blue. She pulled me back against her, I could feel her tongue lick the blood away from my lips. "You're lucky I can't bite you back." she whispered. "You'd kill me if you did.""And that is why I wont. I'd die if anything ever happened to you Jacob.""You lived three hundred and forty seven years without me.""But now that I have you I know the life I've lived I wasn't really living at all. You brought me back to life.""Tamara I love you." I pressed my lips back against hers and my mind was swept away in a wave of ecstasy.

************ When we finally got out of the water I threw my dry shirt back on but Tamara stood there wet. She defiantly would've won a wet t-shirt contest. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat down by the water. "I have something in my backpack for you." I pulled away from her but she held me against her. She used her power to levitate my backpack over to me. I unzipped the front pocket and brought out a cardboard box. I handed it to Tamara and she looked at me confused."Open it." She opened it and her eyes lit up as she pulled out a cloth bracelet I had made for her with the words "Forever" woven into the fabric. "Forever." She whispered as her white fingers stroked the cloth."Tamara what is going on? You are acting like this is the last time you're going to be around me.""Jacob I -…It's beautiful I love it." We were silent for a few moments when she looked up at me. "What time you do have to be home?" she asked me. I looked down at my watch and I actually had to be back at school in three hours. I never realized that we were down here all night. Tamara quickly stood up and I followed her. We reached the car in a few seconds, Tamara insisted on not wasting time, she pulled me on her back and we shot out of the cave. I never fully appreciated their speed till now.

Tamara drove this time and we pulled up to my house. There were three squad cars from my reservation in my driveway along with my father and the members of my pack. I opened the door as soon as the car stopped. "Jacob where in the hell have you been?" My father shouted at me."Dad it's ok." I heard the other car door slam as Tamara emerged from the car, the police automatically recognized her. They all pulled out their guns and pointed them at her. The members of my pack all growled and moved towards her. She raised her hands above her head and I stood in front of her. Everyone knew that those bullets couldn't even penetrate her skin but hey why push the matter? Sam pushed the others back but all of them kept their eyes on Tamara. My father wheeled around the policemen and glared at her."YOU!" He screamed pointing a finger at her. "You! What are you doing here? You are not allowed to be here! Jacob get away from her this instance do you know who she is?""Yes dad I do." Obviously."Tamara Cullen you are not welcome here and you will stay away from my son!" Tamara said nothing she just kept her eyes on me with her hands still up in the air. My father wheeled up to her not afraid of her power, knowing very well what she was capable of. Tamara backed away from him trying to remain in control, it was hard for her to control herself when she was cornered.

I watched my father and the closer he got as he cornered her against her car. Her hands began shaking and her eyes turned back into the fierce black I had seen in the cave. She struggled against her powers trying not to reveal herself.

"Control yourself Tamara." I whispered. She heard me and her eyes slowly turned back to normal. One of the policemen walked up to Tamara slammed her against her car hood."Do you have any weapons on you that I need to know about?" he asked her."No not on me." She smiled at the officer showing her razor sharp teeth. The officer pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed her. She just started laughing."What is so funny mam?" the officer asked her"That you think this little chain of metal is going to keep my hands behind my back." The office forcefully lifted her off the car and kept his hand on her arm as my father wheeled in front of Tamara."Tamara stay away from my son! You remember the treaty and you are in violation of it. You know what we are in power to do.""I am aware of that and I have already been challenged on that matter. Just ask those kids that you call your protectors." She gestured towards Sam, Seth and Leah. All three of them began trembling and I knew they were going to morph into wolves and attack her.

"You would've died too if Jacob hadn't saved your life! So don't get smart thinking you are the better fighter! We had you!" Sam challenged her back.

"Correct, you _had _me. But you didn't get me."

"Wait a minute." My dad yelled interrupting them. "You saved her life when she broke the law? You betrayed your family for _THAT _creature?" My dad asked me.

I didn't have anything to say to him. There would be no point in arguing. He glared at me as if he was trying to kill me through his stare.

"Kill her!" My father yelled at Sam.

"NO!" I yelled as I jumped in front of her. There was no way I was going to lose her. I would die before I let anything happen to her. Sam and Leah were shaking trying to decide whether or not to morph. Seth was looking at me with confused and hurt eyes. He and I had always been good friends and he didn't want to hurt me.

"Jacob do not lose everything over this worthless thing!" Sam yelled at me.

"Go to hell! She is everything to me!" I yelled back.

Everyone fell silent at what I had just said. My father's mouth was hanging open in shock. He turned his wheelchair sharply and wheeled back into the house.

My pack composed themselves but kept their eyes on us. The police officer came back over to us and grabbed Tamara. I reached my hand over to pull him off of her but she just looked at me and shook her head. She didn't want me in anymore trouble than I already was. "JACOB GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" My father screamed from the front porch. I looked at Tamara and she smiled."Be careful of those three." She spoke as she nodded in my pack's direction. "I don't know how strong your bond is with them now. If they are hell bent on killing me then I will let them take their shot but I wont et them harm you."

"I will fix this."

The officer pulled on her again but she stood her ground not wanting to move yet.

"I won't be far. Once your father is asleep I will come to your window. These officers won't be able to even blink and I'll be gone.""Don't cause anymore trouble Tamara. We're both in enough trouble as it is." She nodded and I kissed her quickly on the lips. I could hear my father making a disgusted noise from the porch as another policeman walked over to us. He never looked at me he just glared at Tamara. "Tamara because Jacob is only 17 and I am aware that you are…21 I do have to take you in on charge for associating with a minor."I guarded Tamara. "We didn't do anything." I lied yet again."Oh right and you two were just gone all night just talking right?" The first officer said."Please don't put up a fight. We can get this cleared up easily at the station." The second officer said."I can't be arrested on your property, you don't have the authority to hold me. If I am going to be charged with associating with a minor then I want to be in a jail cell recognized by the government. That way I get fair treatment.""That is not necessary.""The hell it isn't! I am not going to be bound to a cell where a bunch of people who hate me control my freedom.""Well knowing your kind you can just push the jail cell wall over.""Or I can break these handcuffs and just throw you all against your squad cars.""Mam you're under arrest with breaking a restraining order and associating with a minor. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to one phone call and the right to an attorney. Do you understand your rights?""Technically the treaty was not a legal restraining order and they have to be renewed every five years.""Do you understand your rights?" he ignored her comment."Bite me." Every officer stiffened at her remark, I tried to contain my laughter. It was kind of ironic when you thought about it."Mam I will ask you one more time, do you understand your rights?""Yea believe it or not this is not the first time I've been arrested. That would be a world record to live almost three hundred and fifty years without one police action." The officer pushed her towards the back of the squad car."Wait, Jacob take my car keys. Oh and call you call Carlisle? I don't want to listen to him yell at me. He is going to be pissed, this time I got arrested on enemy ground." I reached in her jacket pocket and took her keys and the officer pushed her head into the squad car."Give her the death penalty!" My father shouted from the porch.

"Yea! Or we can do it for you!" Leah yelled. My hands balled up into fists and I watched as my fiancé was driven away with the other police cars following her. I passed my pack without bothering to look at them, they would all go to hell for all I cared. I ran up the steps of my house to face my father. No matter what he said it would not change anything between Tamara and me. "Jacob you are an absolute idiot!""It's none of your damn business!""The hell it isn't! My own son is betraying his family for our enemy!" I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. I took out my cell phone and I called Carlisle."Hello?""Hey Carlisle its Jacob.""Well hello Jacob is everything ok?" "Well not really its Tamara""What! Where is she? Is she ok? What's the matter with my daughter?""Um yes and no. Her and I spent today together and my father kind of had her arrested and she's sitting in a jail cell on my reservation.""Damn that child! Jacob we can't come get her. She is in enemy territory. I will try and get her transferred to a jail in town.""I'm really sorry about this Carlisle.""Yea well I guess I should be used to her not doing what she is supposed to do. This isn't your fault Jacob, Tamara knows better and what she is jeopardizing.""Carlisle she didn't do this to harm anyone.""I know that and I also know what is going on between you two and as happy I am for the both of you, I still don't think this is a good idea.""Well I guess we both know that Tamara and I don't care what our parents think about this.""I have phone calls to make. Thank you for calling me Jacob." Before I could answer him he hung the phone up on me. I set the phone down on the table and my father was still yelling from the other side of my door. What exactly was Tamara supposed to do? Why was she acting so weird today? JAIL TIME My father and I had it out for about two hours. I didn't tell him anything about our plans to get married. I ran out of the house pretending I was going to school by now the whole community knew I had spent the night with a vampire.

I drove Tamara's car past the reservation jail but no one's car was there. Carlisle must have gotten her transferred to a jail in town. I drove to the jail in town and I could see Carlisle's car I opened the doors and all the Cullen's were sitting in the waiting room. Carlisle stood up but he said nothing he just glared at me. I understood why they were all mad. "Have any of you spoken to her?" I asked. They all glared at me but Emmet was the first to throw in this two cents."So she picked you up from school and you two go missing for the entire day and half the night. I hope you had one hell of a time with her. Because they wont let us see her!" I sank down in a seat and put my head in my hands and shook my head. Alice got up and sat next to me. She wrapped her bony arm around me and hugged me."Its all right Jacob. Since she is 21 we can't do anything for her. All of us may seem mad but really aren't. We are just scared, we have lived in peace with your tribe for over a century and now that is in jeopardy.""I know that. I am sorry to do this to you all and I am sorry to do this to my own tribe. But I love her; I can't stay away from her. Surly Edward has heard her thoughts." Edward's stone frame slowly moved as he glared at me. He didn't like me to begin with, in the start I was trying to keep Bella away from him and now I was stealing his sister away."Her thoughts are very deep." He sighed. "Did Tamara speak to you about anything last night?" Carlisle asked me."No…was she supposed to? She was acting very strange though.""I see…" What in the world was he talking about? They all focused on me as Bella's father Chief Charlie Swan walked through the door holding Tamara's arm.

She kept her face bent down she wouldn't look at any of us. We all crowded around her. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. Charlie un-cuffed Tamara and he stared at me."I'm sorry" she whispered to us. We all left the building and I handed her back her keys. She took them blankly and sat down next to her car on the asphalt. I knelt down next to her lifting her face up to mine."Hey, what's the matter?" She wouldn't look at me she just stared blankly at the ground. Carlisle walked around the corner with his golden eyes fixated on his daughter."Tamara…" He said as she slowly turned to look at him. "Get to it.""I know Father.""You know…but I have yet to see you follow through on it.""I will later.""No Tamara…now! There isn't much time left." Tamara stood up and opened her door and brought the car to life. She ignored her father's gaze and waited for me as I slid into the car. I kept my hand wrapped around hers while she drove me home.

She kept the car on as she stopped in front of my house. I looked over at her but she just kept her eyes forward in a blank stare."Tamara?""Jacob I am so sorry.""Don't be, my father will get over this. He will come around.""No that's not what I meant. My being with you is putting you in danger. You're turning your back on your family and everything. I can't ask you to give up everything for me if I can't offer you anything in return.""But you do, you have my heart and I love you.""Jacob I-" I cut her off and I pressed my hand under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. "Come inside I don't want you to go.""Jacob your father…""Will be asleep in a few hours.""I am going to go hunting but I will come back once the sun goes down.""You promise?""You have my word as an immortal." I crushed my lips against hers once more and my hands cupped around her arms. I didn't want to let go of her. I knew something was wrong with her and she really wasn't going hunting. CRASHING DOWN Tamara took off down the street and I walked back into my house. My father was there with a victory smile. I balled my fists as I glared at him."It is for the best, Jacob.""You have no idea what you're talking about.""You are being blinded by a pretty face and nice body. Don't let that manipulate you into leaving the place where you belong." I had no response for my father I just went into my room and slammed the door behind me. I laid down on my bed for about two hours listening to music and I flipped through my math book. I did some of my homework as the sun went down.

The moon was in full form and I stared out my window waiting for Tamara. I knew there was a game on tonight so my father would be up later than usual. I could hear my father yelling at the TV as the game played.

I walked out of my room to the bathroom I might as well take a shower I had nothing else to do to kill time. I shut the bathroom door behind me and I took my shirt off. As I threw it on the floor I heard a familiar tap on the window.

I opened the shower curtain and looked at the small window that was above the tile wall. I stepped in the shower and opened the window. I looked around and took in Tamara's face. She smiled at me, her skin beaming in the moonlight. She reached her hand through the window and placed it on my cheek."Hello Jacob.""Is everything ok?""Everything is fine I just had some thinking to do.""And how did that go?""I made a decision.""And what is that?""It doesn't matter now." I placed my hand on her arm and tugged on her. She took my hint and slid her legs through the window. I kept my hands on her waist as she slid down into my arms. I held her tightly as we stared into each other's eyes. "Am I disrupting something you were doing?" She asked me realizing that I was in the process of taking a shower. She pushed a little bit away from me as if she was going to leave. I quickly grabbed her arms tightly."Don't go.""I…I…""What is going on with you?""Nothing we can talk about it later.""Have you ever noticed that whenever we are in this type of situation we are some where near water? First the beach then the cave and now my shower?" I asked her"Water is a healing element. Maybe it's a sign.""I don't need the elements to heal me. I have you and with you I can't be hurt.""Not all pain is physical Jacob, I can control what I can physically do to you, it's mentally that I am capable of doing to do that I am worried about.""What are you talking about? What were you thinking in the forest? What are you thinking about doing?" She didn't say anything she just laid her head down on my shoulder and sighed. I could almost feel the burden she was carrying as she leaned up against me. I ran my fingers down her back when she suddenly tensed up."Tamara what is it?""Shhh" There was a knock on the bathroom door it was my dad."Jacob what are you doing?""Um I am just getting ready to take a shower.""Oh ok…. Jacob?""Yea dad?""I am sorry about the things I've said to you but I only want what is best for you. You have your whole life ahead of you and I don't want you to through it all away over a pretty face." I could feel Tamara lower her head deeper into my shoulder like she was ashamed of herself. I kissed her hair assuring her that I was happy with my decision."Jacob?""Yes dad?""Its not that I _hate_ Tamara in a way that I would want her dead, it's just… I don't trust her. It's not her just being a vampire. It's just…. I don't want her to take you away from me. I know that she is beautiful and with you being a young man it can be easy for you to be manipulated by that. You're my son, you are the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you." "Dad I am not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you but at the same time you have to give me freedom. You can't call the police every time I leave the reservation to be with the woman I love.""You _love_ her?""Yes dad I really do and she loves me." Tamara lifted her head off my shoulder and I kissed her on the forehead as I hugged her tighter against my body."Dad?""Go ahead and take your shower son we can talk about this later." I heard my father wheel away down the hallway and Tamara finally loosened up her muscles. "I'll let you take your shower, I'll be back soon." She pushed away from me but I grabbed her arm."Uh I don't think so. You running around my reservation isn't helping our situation and you don't exactly blend in with the moonlight lighting up your skin. Why don't you join me?" She raised one eyebrow at me and smiled. I reached down and turned the shower on. The hot water rushed over us, and her cold skin colliding against mine sent my mind into shock. I pressed her against the tile wall with my lips never leaving hers. We were in the shower for at least thirty minutes completely wrapped up in each other until I heard by dad bang on the door."Jacob! I am sure you are clean by now! Quit running up my water bill." I turned off the water and Anya wrapped a towel around me. "Go ahead and get dressed I'll meet you at your window in a few minutes." Tamara slid out of my arms and jumped up and slid out the window. I was amazed by how she jumped up and out of the window so fast and how she didn't slip being wet. But I guess that's just part of her power. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at how she always showed off.

I changed into dry clothes and went into my bedroom. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of my sweat pants and a white t-shirt and set it on the bed for Tamara. She would probably drown in my clothes but it beats her being uncomfortable in wet clothes.

I opened my window and by the time I could blink she was right there sliding into my room in her wet clothes. I threw the clothes on the bed at her. She understood what I meant and slid out of her wet clothes.

I sat down on my bed and I tried my best to behave and not watch her change, but it was too hard to keep my eyes off her. She didn't seem to mind though. She slid on my sweatpants and thankfully they had a draw string so they at least could fit her at the waist. She reached for the shirt I had laid out for her but I couldn't bear the idea of her covering herself in my huge clothes.

I grabbed her from where she was standing and pulled her into my lap. My hands traced over her every curve and I could tell by the way she looked at me that this was all going to come to an end soon. She ran her fingers through my wet hair like she knew what I was thinking. "Jacob… this has to end.""What are you talking about? Tamara what is really going on?""Jacob…""Don't lie to me just tell me.""This isn't right, I can't be with you. I never should have…I never should've made you believe… that I was capable of love." She got up and took the bracelet I had made off and she placed it on the bed. Her face was set in stone like she was serious."What are you talking about? You-you- you are-what- you can not be serious." "I am very serious Jacob, you don't belong with me. All I can do for you is give you pain. This was a mistake from the start. I am sorry I led you on, but it is in my nature to manipulate people.""You're lying!" I shouted as I stood up and grabbed for her arm but she yanked it back."I am not lying, you need to be with your kind. Don't worry about the pain you are feeling right now, it will stop soon and you will move on.""No…Tamara why are you doing this?""I am not who you think I am. I am a killer and all I could do for you is…""Tamara please…""I have 348 years of experience Jacob, I am excellent and playing people, it's how I've lived so long. I play men till I am satisfied." I looked at her disbelief, there was no way she could be telling the truth. I had seen it in her eyes she loved me."Jacob… you will be fine. You will move on and the pain will subside. You have your whole life ahead of you. What I have done is unforgivable but it is for the best.""You're lying, you are not capable of doing these things!""I am very capable.""No I know you, I have seen it in-""You do not know anything about me. The person you have imagined and think you love is not me. I am a vampire and I am a killer. I am trained to kill not to love.""Tamara-""When I died in the 1600's my heart stopped, along with its ability to feel human emotions.""Why…if…. If what you are saying is true then why did you agree to marry me?""I almost three hundred and fifty years old, do you really think that I have never been with anyone besides you?""Why did you even bother saving me? Why didn't you just let me die when I lost control of my motorcycle?" I mumbled."It wasn't your time to die." she spoke as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from her touch and glared at her."You might as well of let it be, you'd be able to save yourself the regret and doing this to me.""You think I regret saving you?""I don't know apparently everything you've ever said or done to me was a lie." She said nothing to my last statement and moved towards the window but I grabbed onto her. She pushed my hands off of her and slid out the window. She turned and looked at me one last time."You'll forget about me soon…and…it will be as if I never existed.""Tamara please I love you.""I can not love you in return. I never have been able to love you." Her final words felt like the air had been knocked out of me. I went towards the window to follow her but before I could blink she was gone. ALONE Tamara ran through the forest falling multiple times. She cried tearless sobs. She felt like her chest was caving in on her. All she wanted was to die; everything she had just said to me was finally sinking into her heart. She really did love him, she wanted nothing more than to be with him for eternity.

She picked herself up off of the ground only to fall back down. She crawled on her hands and knees begging for someone to just kill her. A sharp pain ripped through her chest and she gasped in pain but she didn't mind it, she was hoping it would kill her. Something wet formed in her eyes and she was confused. Vampires couldn't cry no matter what. She reached her hand up to her eyes and touched them. She looked at her hand and there was blood on her fingers. She was crying tears of blood. That could only happen if a vampire was literally dying inside and their soul mate was lost to them.

Rain began to fall and she stayed motionless in the mud just letting the pain consume her. She kept whispering to herself, "Its all lies, I love you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me someday."

The rain poured down on her and for the first time in three hundred and forty-eight years she wished she were a human again. The rain and the cold air would be enough to kill a human but it did nothing to a living corpse. Tamara laid in the mud curled up into a ball waiting for the pain in her heart to somehow kill her.

A few hours later Carlisle came out into the woods looking for his daughter and found her in her pathetic state. He bent down in the mud with his daughter and wrapped his hands around her face wiping away the blood from her eyes."Oh Tamara, darling I am so sorry but it really was for the best." She said nothing and just stared blankly at the tree tops. Carlisle grabbed her by her shoulders raising off of the ground but Tamara was limp in his arms. "Tamara?" Tamara stayed in her blank expression not even blinking away the blood forming in her eyes. Carlisle pulled his daughter into his arms and cradled her in the mud. Regardless of what was best for Jacob he couldn't bear the thought of his child's pain. Carlisle just clutched onto her and he could feel the blood from her eyes drop onto his chest. "Baby it was for the best, I swear it was for the best.""How can it be for the best if all it does is kill us both on the inside.""You will understand soon…Let's go home dear.""No leave me here, I don't deserve to live anymore.""Tamara if you really love someone you will do anything to keep them safe regardless of what it does to you. You have proven your love for him and -""No dad, I lied to him. My life is over without him." Carlisle picked her up out of the mud and carried her back to the house. He watched her face the entire way. She stared blankly at the sky and she just let the blood flow from her eyes. She didn't care anymore. She only wanted death to relieve her.

Her entire family was waiting for them as they came out of the forest. Tamara didn't even bother to look at them and kept her face hid in her father's chest.

Carlisle looked at them and said nothing as he brought her inside. He brought her up to her bedroom and set her down on her white leather couch. She curled up into a ball once his arms slid away from her. Carlisle kissed her on the cheek and he left her alone soaking wet and covered in mud.

Tamara stayed motionless on the couch for days never coming out of her room and she kept whispering, "I'm sorry and I love you." *************

I wandered around for days feeling completely numb. "It will be as if I never existed." Her final words kept replaying in my mind. How could she think that I would just move on? How was I supposed to believe that all she did was manipulate me? It was all a lie I loved her and she loved me. There had to be something more to this. I just knew there was something that she wasn't telling me, there had to be a reason for her to leave.

I got on my motorcycle and rode into town. I reached the hospital and saw Carlisle's car in his usual place. I walked into the lobby and went to the receptionist. A grey haired woman with huge reading glasses was working on the computer."Hello how may I help you sir?""I need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen please.""He is on break at the moment I can write your name down and he will get to you when he can. I will need you to fill out these forms-""I'm not sick I need to just speak with him.""I see well personal problems are not supposed to be brought to the work place.""Just tell me where he is, I won't take up much of his time." I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for any bull shit today."I'll page him." The receptionist dialed his number and in a few minutes Carlisle came around the corner. He stopped in his pace as he looked at me in surprise."Jacob…uh… how can help you?""I need to talk with you NOW.""Jacob I am working.""After all the pain _your_ daughter has caused me, you can give me a few minutes of your time." Carlisle nodded and I followed him to his office. He sat down behind his desk but I remained standing."What's the problem Jacob?""What in the hell is going on?""What are you talking about?""Tamara gave me this big good bye speech that was pure bull shit!""The problems between you and my daughter are not my concern.""She said she was incapable of love and she never loved me to begin with. That's a lie and you know it!""I'm sure Tamara had her reasons for her actions.""Something is going on…what is it?""I do not know what you are talking about.""Yes you do.""Jacob I understand that is difficult for you to lose your first love but you will be fine.""No. I love her and I can't go on without her!""You will.""Where is she?""She hasn't been home much. She is quite busy.""Doing what?""That does not concern you and I have never been able to figure out why she does half of the things she does. You will be fine Jacob and I have work to do.""You are lying just like Tamara was. I will find out what is going on!""If you wish to waste your time go ahead." I stormed out of his office I was getting really sick of their father- daughter relationship. They were both extremely talented liars.

I sped off down the street I would just love it if a semi truck came out of no where and hit me. I sped down the road faster than usual thinking I would lose control of my bike like I did before but that was unlikely, not with all the improvements Tamara had made to my bike. I went home slamming the door behind me."Jeez Jacob don't break the door!" My father yelled."Who cares.""What's the matter with you?""Nothing""So you still hanging around the blond bloodsucker?""She has a name.""Whatever.""No she and I aren't seeing each other anymore.""Good she isn't for you.""Whatever dad.""You'll get over her son.""Why does everyone keep saying that? I do not want to get over her!" I pushed past my dad and went into my room. I looked around my room for the drawing I did of Tamara and the bracelet but they were gone. Everything I had to physically remind me of her was gone. "It will be as if I never existed."

I threw all the things on my desk on the floor and but then I remembered her notes in my jacket pocket. I grabbed my jacket off of the floor but the notes were gone. I flung myself on the bed. How could she do this to me? There had to be something behind this.

I jumped up from my bed and stormed out of the house. I ran through the forest towards the Cullen's house. I was going to fund out the truth. When I reached the house Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were standing on the porch."Jacob." Edward said sharply."Where is Tamara?""She is not here." Alice said."Where is she?""Out." Jasper answered Bella walked down the steps towards me and pulled me into a hug."Oh Jacob trust me it is for the best.""You have no idea what you are talking about." I pushed away from her and scanned the inside of the house through the windows. Tamara wasn't in there. There was a loud crash from the garage and I walked over towards it but Edward and Jasper stood in my way.

Tamara suddenly emerged from the garage and the tools in her hands dropped to the ground as she looked at me. She looked like she was in much pain as I was. She had dark purple rings under her eyes and her eyes didn't sparkle.

My guess was she hadn't fed herself in a long time. Her hair was all messed up like she had just rolled out of bed. "Jacob why are you here?" she asked me."You need to tell me the truth!""You don't need to be here. Go home.""We both know that's not what you want.""I told you that this wasn't possible. You need to leave.""Why?""I already told you now please go!""Tamara I-""Edward, Jasper escort Jacob home please." Tamara said sharply. Edward and Jasper grabbed on to my arms and pulled me back. Bella and Alice stood next to their husbands as they pulled on me. I fought against them but I wasn't stronger than four vampires. I didn't want to morph into my werewolf form because I wanted Tamara to see my face. I wanted her to see my pain, and I wanted it burned into her mind for eternity. She stared at me taking in my pain and I could see in her eyes that she didn't want what was happening. She loved me and I would be with her, one way or another.

The four pulled me back to my territory and let go of me."I'll stay on my side." I assured them. "But will you please tell Tamara something.""What?" Bella asked"Tell her that I forgive her and that I love her.""That may not be the best of ideas Jacob." Edward said"Please." The four exchanged looks and I turned from them and walked towards my home. This wasn't over yet. SO THAT'S THE REAL STORY? A few days had passed since my last visit to the Cullen household. Tamara was wandering around the household like a zombie. She would just shuffle back and forth between rooms all day never blinking or acknowledging anyone around her.

All the Cullen's sat in the living room watching as Tamara walked from the kitchen through the living room, up the stairs and weave in between everyone's bedroom and then repeat the course all over again. Through her entire walk she kept mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you."

After Tamara's fifth circle around Carlisle grabbed onto her and pushed her down into the couch. She never blinked and she stayed motionless as a statue. "Tamara, darling?" Carlisle whispered. "Dear you had to let him go.""Its not right, something is telling me I made a mistake." She finally spoke."He would've died.""No…""Tamara you did the right thing.""And after this is done and over with what am I to do? Am I supposed to follow out the Volturi's commands or fight them? And if I win and you all are safe then what? Do I go back to protecting my family for the rest of my existence? I won't be able to carry on without him!" Tamara's voice was cracking and her hands were trembling as she covered her face."Then you can go back to Jacob and explain everything.""No its not that simple, you didn't see his face you didn't hear his heart rip apart in his chest. When I said I never loved him…I…I wish that those lies had killed me.""Jacob will forgive you Tamara, he already said he did and that he still loves you." Bella said."No what I have done to him, the pain I have caused him is unforgivable." Carlisle wrapped his arm around his broken child and tried to convince her that everything would be ok. Regardless of the previous discussion the Cullen's still had to get to the real matter at hand, the Volturi."What are we going to do about the Volturi?" Bella asked"You all wont do anything I will handle this." Tamara replied."You can't take them all on by yourself." Emmet said"Yes I can.""Only when you are at your best. You are not focused anymore Tamara." Esme said"I can and I will put my emotions aside and fight them." "Damn it." Alice murmured"What?" Emmet asked"Jacob just isn't going to give up. He is coming here again.""I'll take care of this." Tamara said. She stood up but Carlisle pressed her back down into the couch."No Tamara, we will handle this." Carlisle said in a firm voice. I pulled up to their house and shut the engine off on my motorcycle. Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all came out on to the porch."Where's Tamara?" I demanded. I wasn't leaving this time."Jacob you need to leave, you are not helping Tamara at all by coming back into her life." Alice said."Why should I make this any easier for her? She can not hide behind her lies forever!""Trust me Jacob it is for the best if you two apart for now." Alice said"What do you mean its best we be apart for now?""Tamara has an obligation to deal with and you can not interfere with that." Emmet replied."What obligation? What is going on?""Please Jacob, Tamara needs to focus on the task at hand. If all goes well then when she returns you two can be together again and it will be like this was all a nightmare." Bella softly replied."Where is she going? What the hell is going on?" None of them would answer me and I began calling out Tamara's name. I saw Tamara's shadow flash across the window and head towards the main door. Carlisle and Esme were holding her back I walked up the first two stairs towards her but her siblings stood in my way. "Move! Let me see her!" I demanded"You two don't need to be around each other, she needs to keep her focus on the task at hand and you being here is a distraction." Emmet snapped."Move now…everyone! Let me through!" Tamara snapped. Everyone slowly parted the way and Tamara emerged through the was looking more beautiful than ever. She had on an orange crop top and a long white skirt that flowed from her body perfectly. My eyes stung with tears as I blinked them back.

Tamara stayed silent and I grabbed her fiercely crushing her against me but she didn't pull back like I expected. She actually wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I could feel her body trembling under my arms. I ran my hands down her back pulling her tighter against me."I am so sorry." She whispered."You may be a talented liar to humans but I more than human. I love you and I knew you loved me.""No not loved, I still love you, I always have and I always will.""Then why did you leave?""Because I have to leave soon and I didn't want you in danger.""What is happening?" Tamara didn't answer me but Carlisle told us to come into the house. We walked into the living room and Tamara's hand never left mine."The Volturi Council are coming here. They know about Renesseme and they think she is an immortal child and immortal children are forbidden and all those involved will die. But she isn't an immortal child, her heart still beats. We have to prove that to an army of the world's most powerful vampires and try not to get into a fight." Carlisle explained"You have Tamara and she can take on any vampire." I stated"No we don't!" Edward snapped as I gazed over at Tamara but she kept her face bent down."What do you mean?" I asked him."Didn't she tell you? She is a member of the Volturi, she has to fight with them!" "She wouldn't fight against her family." Carlisle stood up again and walked towards me, he placed his hand on my shoulder."My daughter doesn't have control over herself when she is in their presence, they control her. They kind of use her as their personal puppet that kills and they control the strings." I looked around I had been in a vampire fight before. I knew I would stand with the Cullen's and protect them the best I could. Edward stopped me in mid thought"If you want to fight with us your are more than welcome to. We could use the extra numbers but one thing that concerns me is… if this comes to a fight will you be able to assist in killing Tamara out before she kills all of us?" I stared blankly at him without an answer."Regardless of the outcome I will fight with you.""No you wont!" Tamara snapped at me"Tamara…""No Jacob I tried to keep you away but I wasn't strong enough to follow through with it but I will be damned…no pun intended… if you are in this fight.""Tamara your family could use the help.""If I can't fight their hold I will kill them. I will not allow you to be killed by my hand.""It will all work out for the better.""Jacob you have no-" I grabbed her and pulled her back into my arms trying to squeeze the worry out of her. She was mine and that's all that really mattered. I felt complete now that she was back in my arms. I kissed the top of her head when she suddenly froze in my arms and her fingers dug into my back. I pulled back and looked at her. Her face was frozen and her eyes were slowly phasing into black. "Tamara…" I asked her with concern Her face was blank and Carlisle quickly pried Tamara's fingers off of me and pushed me away from her. "Everyone get away from her, I know that look. The Voltruri are taking control over her." Carlisle commanded. We all backed away from the statue that was now Tamara. Jasper and Emmet stood in front of me as if they were guarding me from her. Tamara suddenly jolted and we all backed farther away from her when her eyes shot open. They were solid black again and before I could blink she was on the other side of the room.

She pinned herself against the wall panting and short streams of fire flew out of her hands. She jerked her body grunting in pain. She was acting like she was fighting a war in her head.

Her head suddenly snapped up and she stared at us fiercely and she crouched into a fighting position with her hands engulfed in flames. She acted like she didn't know who we were, like she was going to attack us.

We all stayed completely still not daring to startle her. Carlisle very cautiously moved forward but Esme grabbed onto him holding him back."Don't Carlisle.""Esme, its ok she won't hurt me.""You don't know that.""Yes I do, I know my daughter." Carlisle walked forward slowly towards her, the closer he got to her she starting shaking and her eyes were changing from blue to black. She placed her hands on her head screaming in agony. "No! Get away!" she screamed Carlisle kept getting closer to her but she kept fighting the Volturi's grasp."Now Tamara it's me, the Volturi are trying to control you. You can fight it." Carlisle was less than two feet away from her. He reached his hand forward towards her slowly and she kept thrashing violently against the wall."Tamara its me…your father." She blinked and the flames in her hands died down and her breathing became more even. Carlisle moved closer to her and just as his hands cupped her face her eyes changed back to black and her body got back into a fighting stance. She glared at him and then she shot out at him. She pinned him to the floor but she didn't do anything to him. She buried her head in his chest trying to get control back over herself. It was like her father's touch sort circuited their hold on her.

Carlisle stayed motionless under her not daring to fight her but Emmet didn't trust Tamara's control and pulled her off of him and slammed her up against the wall."Tamara! Tamara! Snap out of it girl." A low fierce growl ripped through her chest. Emmet threw her away from the wall sending her across the living room. He quickly jumped on top of her but she kicked him off and raised her hands and sent Emmet flying across the room back towards us.

She rose to her feet and looked around at us with her fierce black eyes. Her entire family was guarding itself against her. Emmet got back to his feet and crouched down ready to fly back at his sister. "Wait Emmet don't! She doesn't realize what she is doing. She can fight this." Carlisle yelled. Carlisle walked slowly towards Tamara once again. But Esme rushed to her husband and threw her arms around his waist."No Carlisle don't! She can't control this, she'll kill you!""No she wont, she can beat this, she has before." Carlisle pushed her arms off of him and slowly walked towards his daughter. Tamara was hunched over ready to attack. The Volturi wanted Carlisle dead. They wanted the leader of the coven out of the way because the family would be weaker without him. They were going to have Tamara kill the leader, her father."Tamara, I know you can hear me. Darling they are in control of you. You have the strength to fight it. Don't do this, you have to fight their hold on you. You are strong enough to do this." She glared down at him with her hands engulfed in flames again."Tamara don't do this." Tamara didn't respond to any of his words she just stared at him, her body tense like a statue. Carlisle took a step forward and the flames in her hands grew. "Tamara you have to fight this." Tamara didn't show any type of remorse. Carlisle continued to walk towards her, he was about three feet from her and with one more step she shot a stream of flames at him. He quickly dodged it and jumped at her. He pinned her to the ground but she knocked him off and he flew against the wall. The pictures on the wall crashed around him.

Tamara kept her eyes locked on her father on the floor. She had an evil smirk on her face but I could see in her eyes that she knew what was happening. Her mind was fighting against her body but the Volturi was winning.

Tamara raised her hands and walked towards her father. Emmet, Jasper and Edward all moved forward to defend Carlisle but Tamara didn't even bother to look at them. "No don't fight her! Boys stay where you are. She can fight this! If you attack her their hold will only grow stronger." Carlisle yelled at them."She is going to kill you!" Edward yelled"No she isn't look at her, her eyes, she knows what is happening. She has control over this. Why do you think all she has done is throw me? Why she didn't kill Emmet or me right away? She can fight this." The three took a few steps back with their eyes never leaving Tamara. She raised her hands higher lifting Carlisle off of the ground. She threw him across the room and he rolled to the ground. He jumped back to his feet and lunged at her, he would have to physically bring her out of their hold.

He slammed her against the wall with his hands pressed against her throat. His eyes were glaring into her black eyes and their faces were inches apart. Tamara had her teeth exposed to her father but Carlisle just pressed himself harder against her."Tamara! Fight it!" Tamara growled at him and he threw her away from the wall and she rolled into the center of the living room. Her body jolted as she tried fighting the Volturi's control. Carlisle jumped on top of his daughter and wrapped his hands back around her neck."Fight it!""I cant! Get away from me before I kill you!" That was the first time she had spoken. Carlisle loosened his grip on her neck and let her breathe."Darling you just spoke to me, you can stop their hold on you." Tamara's eyes slowly changed back and the fire in her hands died and her body softened. Carlisle released his grasp on her. He got off of her and he took a few steps back from her but she remained on the floor breathing hard.

She was putting her entire strength into fighting their hold on her. We were all completely still when suddenly her head snapped up. Tamara's eyes phased back into black and she flipped off of the floor. "Please Tamara don't make me do this" Carlisle pleaded with her She crouched down only glaring at him. Her eyes no longer showed her control. They looked dead to me, the Volturi had full control over her mind and body now. Carlisle noticed it too and slowly circled around her. They looked like they were ready to fight each other to the death.

He slowly moved around in circle with each step getting closer to her. Carlisle jerked to the left but then shot back at her from the right. She didn't have time to respond and he slammed her against the staircase. He sunk his teeth down into her neck. His venom was the only thing that could break the Volturi's hold.

The scream that escaped Tamara's mouth almost made my heart stop. Carlisle pulled his mouth away from her but he kept his body against her. A huge gush of blood poured out of the bite holes streaming down her neck. Her arms fell to her sides and her knees buckled.

Carlisle kept his hands welded to her shoulders as her eyes changed back to their original ice blue. She closed her eyes and her breathing became even again. "Tamara…" Carlisle whispered Tamara opened her eyes and he crushed her against him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on chest. "God I am so sorry father…I am so sorry." She muttered into his chest"My dear it's all right you didn't know what you were doing.""That's my point. If I can't even control myself when they are a great distance away from me how can I fight them when they are right next to me?""You tried to fight it. I could see it in your eyes you really didn't want to harm me." "Father don't make it sound like this is a victory. I almost killed you…my own father." I moved out from behind Jasper so I could fully see her. She suddenly shot up out of Carlisle's arms and ran towards the door but Emmet beat her."I have to go!" She screamed Tamara pushed him out of her way but he quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms."Don't Tamara.""I have to. I will find them and keep them away from here." "That's suicide.""Then let it be, I vowed years ago I would give my life to protect my family. I will not serve under the Volturi to kill you.""You won't kill us.""I ALMOST KILLED MY FATHER JUST NOW!" She pulled away from Emmet and looked over at Carlisle who was still in the same spot. Her eyes were filled with shame and pain."I am sorry father but I have to leave.""If you leave then you'll be killed.""I am sorry father.""Tamara please.""No dad…I love you but I have made my choice." Carlisle got up and walked towards her but she backed more towards the door. Her hands were shaking and by the sound of her voice she sounded like she was literally falling to pieces."I love you all, but there is no other choice. I can't kill my family. You all will have better chance if I get away from here. Sometimes sacrifices must be made." I walked over to Tamara and as she took in my face I thought she was going to collapse to the ground. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist and looked at her with pain and confusion in my eyes.

I was taking in every last feature she had. Something told me this was really the last time I ever saw her. She would either die fighting or she would be a weapon against us, either way it didn't end well. "Jacob I am so sorry. I love you and I will always love you. Never doubt that.""Don't--""I don't have a choice.""No you always have a choice!" My voice was beginning to crack. She buried her face on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck with her fingers twirling around in my hair and I pressed my lips to her hair. I took in her famous fragrance, French perfume with pears and watermelon. "Jacob I am so –" I cut her off in mid sentence and kissed her passionately the hardest I had ever kissed her. I didn't know if I would ever get to hold her in my arms again. A single tear fell from eye and it slid from my face down onto her collarbone. "Jacob if I fail-""You wont!""If I fail I need you to protect my family.""I will but you won't fail, you'll come back.""Jacob I wont-""And when you do I'll be waiting here with open arms and we will be together." She broke away from me and as soon as I could blink she was gone. I looked over at Carlisle and he had his head bent down and his hands clenched into fists. I had just lost the love of my life and he had just lost the most important thing to him, his daughter.

We were all silent and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmet move towards the door."Emmet what are you doing?" Rosalie asked her husband."I'm going…I just…I want to be alone.""Darling she'll be fine." "No Rosalie…the last thing I said to Tamara…it was hateful. Tamara has put on her life on the line hundreds of time for each member of the family. None of us ever truly appreciated her for all she did. She is running out to her death and we are all just standing here feeling sorry for ourselves.""This is the path Tamara has chosen." Alice said"None of you all get it!" Emmet was now fixated on Emmet but Carlisle still kept his face averted from us."What do you mean?" Esme asked."God are you serious? Tamara is the protector of this family and that is all we have ever valued her as. We didn't look at her as a sister we only looked at her as a bodyguard. When she finally thought about herself all we did…all I did was try to stop her and focus on us.""My daughter knew that she was loved." Carlisle whispered."Yea she knew she was loved by you! But what about the rest of us? In the century that we have been with Carlisle and Tamara did we ever really tell Tamara how much we loved her? Did we ever tell her how much she meant to us?""She knew." "How do you know Carlisle? Tamara would and has jumped in the line of danger for us thousands of times but we have never returned the favor and now she is going to fight for us and die and we just let her walk right out the door!" No one said anything but Emmet wasn't through yet. This was the first time I had ever seen him show any care towards Tamara. Every time those two ever spoke they were either shooting sarcastic remarks at one another or wrestling each other. It suddenly struck me like a lighting bolt, Emmet was never created for Rosalie he was created as a companion for Tamara.

I had never really noticed how similar they were, they both were the strongest vampires in the coven, they were both the best fighters, and plus they were both physically the most muscular. The only thing that stopped them from being apart was that Tamara was wrapped up in protecting her family and it was too dangerous for her to be with another vampire because she was in the Volturi.

"And who are we to condemn Tamara to death?" Emmet snapped."My daughter chose to take on the role of guarding the family." Carlisle said."If any of us were in danger we all would jump into action to save them but we are just sitting here while Tamara runs to face an army of vampires.""Tamara can handle them." Jasper said"Not alone she is going to need help." Everyone was still silent as Emmet glared at his family."I'm not going to wait here for the Volturi to bring my sister back in a box!" Emmet snapped and bolted out the front door. Rosalie walked towards the door to follow her husband but Jasper stood in her way."Don't Rosalie, he just needs to be alone for a little bit." Rosalie backed away and we all looked at each with blank expressions. Was Emmet right? Would Tamara die fighting? Was her family willing to let her die for their own safety? SOUTH AMERICA We all sat around in the living room in silence till the moon was in full illumination in the sky. Carlisle sat far away from everyone on the bottom step with his hands under his chin. I knew he was battling a war in his mind. His daughter had run away to face an army on her own and his son had called attention to a plain fact that was very painful to him. His daughter was willing to die for her family but was her family willing to die for her? How could he just let his daughter run out without a fight?"Carlisle enough!" Edward snapped as he read his thoughts."What?" He asked."There was nothing you could do, Tamara chose this path." Carlisle said nothing and glared out the window when Alice suddenly gasped and her family crowded around."What Alice?" Jasper asked his wife."Emmet…""What about Emmet?" Rosalie screamed."He's following Tamara but he isn't chasing her to bring her back. He is following her to join her in the fight. He won't let her face the Volturi on her own.""NO!" Rosalie cried."Tamara isn't aware that he is following her just yet.""Where are they? We have to go get them!" Rosalie cried"I can't make out where they are but Emmet won't be killed." Alice assured her."What about Tamara?" I asked."Her future isn't clear. There are so many choices in front of her and depending on which one she follows determines her fate but she wont let Emmet die.""Mommy…Daddy I found this in Uncle Emmet's room." Renesseme said as she skipped down the steps with a letter in her hand. Rosalie quickly took it and ripped it open._Hey GuysBy now Alice has told you what I am doing. I just can't stand around while my sister dies for us. Tamara may be the strongest but she will need help. Rosalie- don't worry honey I will be fine and Tamara and I will both be home soon. So kick back and relax… don't be mad someone had to go rein in the wild child Carlisle brought into this out-Emmet_ Emmet was jumping through the trees in South America dodging tree vines and various animals that lived in the tree. He watched as Tamara ran on the ground completely unaware of his presence.

They kept running for another hour when Tamara slowed down and stopped by a river. Emmet guessed she was going to hunt so she would be at her highest strength level. Tamara looked at her reflection in the water and washed the dirt off of her face and arms. Her orange shirt was covered in mud and other various things. She took it off and thrashed it around in the water washing the debris off. She ran her hands through her hair spiking it back up. Her eyes were bloodshot illuminating the blue like a white ship on a story sea.

Emmet stepped on a branch making a loud snapping sound and Tamara immediately went into defense mood and lit her hands up in flames. Emmet thought as long as they were marching to their deaths he might as well have a little fun with his eldest sister. Emmet jumped out of the tree lunging at Tamara throwing her into the water. Tamara flipped back up to her feet and faced her attacker and the flames died in her hands."Emmet?""S'up big sister?""What the hell are you doing?""Following you.""Why?""Did you really think I was going to let my sister face an army of vampires all by herself and not get in on the fun?""This isn't a game!""Well let's make it one.""You need to go home and protect the family.""I thought that's why you left.""I left to keep them away.""Whatever I'm here and I am going to fight with you.""Damn you and your testosterone driven mind." "Go back to your chores of beautifying.""Oh shut it and you could do some good by cleaning yourself up too you slob.""Well sorry I didn't keep myself clean following your ass. Its kinda hard to keep clean when you are speeding down the continent." Tamara rolled her eyes and picked her shirt up out the water and draped it over a tree branch to dry. Emmet took his shirt off and threw it into the water and beat on it."Seriously?" Tamara asked "What?""Have you never washed a shirt before?" Emmet said nothing he just beamed his white fanged smile at her. The sun was hitting his skin making it sparkle like diamonds. Tamara was used to her brother's body, Emmet truly had the body of god. He had strong arms and a stone hard stomach rippling with muscles. Tamara swayed past him slapping him on the stomach as she picked his shirt up out of the water.

If two humans had seem them they would've thought that two perfect angels had descended onto the Earth. Tamara and Emmet were so similar in so many ways it was scary. They had the same sarcastic personality and lust for fighting. Their physical appearances looked like they were designed for each other. They were both pure sculpted muscle and absolutely flawless. "Tamara?""Yea Emmet?""I need to apologize.""For what?""When I called you a slut and how you were selfish for being happy with Jacob. I had no right to say that to you after all you've done—""Emmet it's all right.""Do you ever feel like you're carrying the family and everything would end if you didn't protect us?""When you all came into my father's and my life I took the role of protection over you all. I am the most powerful so it is my job.""You are making a huge mistake.""What are you talking about?""You left a lot behind when you left.""Jacob-""He may be able to live if something happens to you but Carlisle…""What?""You are Carlisle's soul and his heart! If you died then so would he.""My father will be fine." Tamara draped Emmet's shirt next to hers on the branch with a heavy sigh as his words sunk into her mind. She really hadn't thought about her father when she made her decision.

Emmet walked up behind her and snaked his massive arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. They both laughed and Tamara turned in his arms and faced her brother. Both of their faces were serious as they locked eyes."Anya it wasn't supposed to be this way.""What do you mean?""When Carlisle made us he knew who was supposed to paired with who. He and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Edward, and you and me. There wasn't supposed to be Bella or Jacob.""Rosalie and Edward don't love each other that way and I love Jacob. Everything may not be how it was planned but it all worked out for the better.""If Bella hadn't come into Edward's life you wouldn't be here marching to your death.""He is happy and that's all that matters and everyone else is happy.""The price of our happiness is going to cost you yours and your life.""Then so be it." Tamara threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on Emmet's chest with a heavy sigh, Emmet just kept his arms around her hugging her. They both knew that they were designed for each other but they had both chosen separate paths and for some reason their paths were crossing now."Tamara you know I love Rosalie and she is my life?""Of course.""But I have also always loved you.""Emmet…you love me like a sister and you love Rosalie as your life partner.""I have always wanted you.""Ugh you just want me for my body." She joked tapping him on the back of the head."True you are a great pleasure to look at.""So is that why you came after me? Did you feel like you had to say this to me?""I came after you because I wanted to protect Carlisle and because I don't want anything to happen to you.""Its natural for you to be protective over me, I am your sister.""You're so much more than that Tamara you're also my best friend.""And all these decades I thought the rude comments were because you hated me.""Hey you gave them right back. Plus I was just jealous that a girl was stronger than me.""It's in my nature." Tamara laughed and squeezed him hard and pulled away from him."Wait Tamara…" Emmet grabbed her and crushed her back against him. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up to his face. His gold eyes burned with intensity as he gazed at her. He lowered his face towards hers and stopped a few inches away and whispered,"Know that you are not alone in this battle." Tamara closed her eyes and she was breathing harshly she wasn't used to this behavior from him. He didn't belong here with her, this wasn't supposed to be happening. She had always had an attraction to Emmet but it was a brotherly love, or at least that is what she thought.

His lips were less than an inch away from hers and she parted her lips breathing in his scent, he smelled like the open forest, like the trees and fresh air mixed with a raging waterfall. In the sixty years she had spent living with him she had never noticed his scent or how good he looked to her up close. "This is why I got so mad when you promised yourself to Jacob." He whispered."What?""Because I had always had a secret desire for you but you were always alone and I liked that. I could keep my fantasy alive but still be faithful to Rosalie. When you were with him and I smelt him on you and the thought-" Emmet hesitated for a moment. "The thought of you leaving and I would never-""Stop Emmet. I understand what you are saying but I have made my decision just like you made yours six decades ago. If you wanted me that bad then you should've said something sixty years ago it is to late now.""I couldn't have said anything but at least I have never hurt you.""Oh please I have bite marks from you from years ago! Every time I turned around you were attacking me. You were always pouncing on me or wrestling me!""Did you ever think that maybe I did that because I just wanted to hold you close against me?""What-you-I-what?""Plus I meant emotionally. Do you think it was easy to watch Carlisle carry you home with blood pouring from your eyes? Watching you literally die for weeks after you left him? I watched you wither away and lose all your strength and power. It was like you were literally going to die.""Emmet that itself should prove my love for him. He is my life and-""I know you love him but do you want to know what hurt the most?""What?""Watching you come back to life when he pulled you against him and held you in his arms." Before Tamara could say anything he crushed his lips against hers. He held her so tight that she couldn't fight him off. He held her against him one arm around her waist and the other hand we held the back of her head keeping her lips against his as his tongue danced around in her mouth.

This wasn't like when she kissed Jacob, when she kissed him it was like fire and ice creating steam but with Emmet it was just ice colliding against ice. They had both loved each other but this wasn't how things were supposed to be.

Emmet slowly pried his lips away from hers and she looked at him with a dazed look. She opened her mouth to say something and knowing her it was something rude but something stirred in the bushes. They quickly crouched into their fighting stances when the Volturi emerged from the bushes.

There were about thirty vampires with Aro, Maurius, and Cassius leading them. The three leaders looked exactly the same they had long white hair, powdery white faces and dark red eyes. They were frail looking old men who had reined over all the vampires for over a millennium.

Tamara hands were lit in flames and if she was going to save her family she had to fight her hardest right here."What a lovely emotional display." Aro Tamara or Emmet said anything they just glared at them."Now look here our elementist Tamara and her brother Emmet so cute. Don't you think they look good together?" Maurius joked"They both look physically matched for each other." Cassius smirked. Aro took in Tamara's position and raised his white eyebrow at her."Now my dear Tamara is that a way to greet your leaders?" Aro asked"I will not fight for you!" Tamara snapped"You will fight or you will die!" Maurius snapped"Then kill me I will not kill my family!""Interesting…in three centuries you have never defied us and now you do? What is it that has changed Tamara?" Aro asked"I had some sense knocked into me.""Hmm well as you know you can't win this fight. Carlisle isn't here to pull you out of our hold and with us this close not even your father could stop us.""I will fight regardless.""And you Emmet, are you fighting with Tamara? You can just stand a side and walk right home to your wife…wait you are married to Rosalie! What exactly were you doing kissing Tamara? And Tamara I hear you have finally found your soul mate and it is not with our kind?" "That is none of your damn business." Emmet growled."We own Tamara everything about her is our business.""You do not own her, if anyone owns her it is Carlisle!""Oh yes Carlisle I love that man, he is so good. How is your father?""A little broken hearted at the moment." Emmet snapped."I hate to see such a good soul in pain.""Then imagine the pain you would put him in if you killed either one of us?""True Carlisle does have a strong bond with all of his children but not even death could break his bond with Tamara." Maurius snapped his brittle hands up and Tamara began jerking again with her hands on her head screaming in pain. Her eyes were phasing in between blue and black and her knees were shaking. Emmet grabbed her and shook her."Tamara! Tamara! Don't submit to their power! Be strong enough to fight it like you were before!" Tamara jolted a few more times but she had managed to fight their hold. She glared at them and three vampires shot out at Emmet and Tamara. Tamara wasn't as strong of a fighter when the Volturi were around her. She was putting all of her strength into fighting their control on her mind that she had little strength to fight the vampires attacking her. Emmet had managed to take two of the vampires out and he ran towards Tamara only to be swarmed by six other vampires. Ten other vampires jumped at Tamara and they pinned her to the ground. They all were on top of her as she tried to fight off their weight. Tamara pressed her face into the dirt trying to fight their hold on her and she was losing the battle. There was a loud snap and Emmet fell to the ground."Emmet!" She screamed. The vampires dragged his body over towards her. His eyes were closed and Tamara thought he was dead."Emmet! Emmet! Oh God no Emmet!" Emmet slowly opened his eyes and Tamara gazed at his body. There were bite marks with blood gushing out of them all over his body. It had all happened so fast and their attempts at fighting the Volturi had failed. "Now Tamara are you done?" Maurius asked as he knelt down to her on the ground."Not a chance!" Tamara suddenly shot out from under the vampires and threw pieces at the earth at the army and shot flames all around them. If she and Emmet were going to die here then she was going down fighting.FATHER AND DAUGHTER I walked around like a zombie for weeks. I spent most of my time at the Cullen's home preparing for battle. I sulked down the hallway of the second floor staring at the artwork on the wall. They certainly had collected a lot of pieces over the centuries.

I walked past Carlisle's office and I looked in. He was sitting in his large leather chair hidden by his huge red oak desk. He had his face in his hands. I couldn't even imagine the pain he was in. I had lost the love of my life but he had lost his child. They were each other's life, they only lived for each other. I tapped on the door and his head snapped up."Jacob please come in." His voice was strained, he was trying to make everything seem ok. I could see in his gold eyes that he felt like part of soul and all of his heart had left with his daughter.

He quickly got out of his chair and led me towards the north wall. Every inch of the wall was covered with family pictures and portraits. He pointed to the largest painting in the farthest corner on the wall. "This was right after Tamara became a vampire in 1680, we were living in Paris then." I looked at Tamara and Carlisle, in the painting she had the same hypnotizing ice blue eyes and she had on a long emerald green dress that flowed past her feet. Carlisle stood behind her in a light blue suit with his strong pale hand resting on her shoulder.

Even in this picture I could see the connection between these two. I made a mental comparison between them, they had the same golden hair and compassionate eyes. Same facial bone structure and they both had very strong arms. Carlisle pointed out the next painting next to it."This is in 1702 when Tamara and I were living with the Volturi. I had no idea what they were but when I learned that they had control over her mind I instantly took her away from them and came to America.""You didn't want her under their control?""She was already under their control but if I had any chance of her not being in their army and try to keep her peaceful I had to get her away from them." I stared at the picture and Tamara had on an off the shoulder black and red velvet dress but her eyes weren't blue they were that fierce black. Her face wasn't peaceful or happy it was blank like she was in hypnotism. Carlisle's face held the look of fear and his hand on her shoulder seemed like it was welded to her as if he was ready to protect her. We looked over at the pictures through the rest of the eighteenth and nineteenth century and then when we got to the twentieth century, Edward and Esme were in the picture with them. They all looked happy and they looked like a normal family.

Carlisle explained all the pictures as the family grew over the years. Then we got to the last picture it was obviously from the last few years. "This is my absolute favorite one." Carlisle smiled as he lifted the picture from the wall. They were in the front yard in the snow. Their skin almost blended in with the snow. Carlisle was carrying Tamara on his back and she had her strong arms wrapped around his neck. They both had huge beautiful smiles on their faces and their eyes sparkled brilliantly. They looked as if life couldn't get any better.

These two were as close as a father and a daughter could get. They had lived only for each other for over two hundred years till their family grew but they were still each other's main priority.

Carlisle placed the picture back on the wall with a heavy sigh. He walked back over to his desk and pulled out a picture from the drawer and handed it to me. It was from last year on her birthday. She was standing by her Ferrari that had on a huge red bow on the hood. She had on a green bathing suite top and ripped jeans.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder."You may have this if you like." "Thank you… Carlisle when was Tamara born?""January 15, 1661.""What is your and her story?""I was living in London with my wife Jennifer. I was nineteen when Tamara was born and I had been attending school training to be a doctor. My wife had died a few years later when Tamara was only two from illness. Tamara became my entire life, my whole purpose was to make sure she was happy and safe. She was the only thing I had left.

A few years later I believe Tamara was five then and on a cold winter night a group of vampires attacked our village. I hid Tamara under the house and as I locked her in a group of vampires came in. They attacked me and left after their thirst was satisfied. I lay over the door making sure no one could get to my daughter.

I withered in pain for hours while the venom took over my body till it finally stopped. I instantly realized what I had become, I was a vampire. My daughter fought against the door trying to get out. She was crying out for me and I could hear the intensity of her heartbeat. She kept screaming out for me and I knew that if I got near her I would kill her.

I unlatched the lock and before she could get out from under the house I had disappeared into the forest. I fed on animals for days until I could control myself. I was stopped in my hunting when I heard a familiar cry.

I ran towards the edge of the forest and looked down at the Village Square. Tamara was stumbling around screaming out for me and begging for me to come to her. I will never be able to forget the desperation in her voice. She was so young and alone and she had no idea where I was. I remained at the edge of the forest looking down at her. I swear I could literally hear her heart tearing apart in her chest.

I couldn't go out to her because the sun was shinning and I would reveal myself. I wanted nothing more than to run out and hold my daughter in my arms and stop her tears. I don't know how but she some how saw or knew I was standing at the edge of the forest. She paced towards me crying out to me as she fell to the ground multiple times. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't have her around me with me being a vampire but I couldn't let her die in the streets, she was my child. I knew I couldn't live without her, she was my whole world.

She ran towards me but I hid up in the trees still trying to figure out what to do. Then she cried out something to me that made up my mind. "Father please! Father please I need you! Father I love you!"

I jumped down from the trees and picked up my perfect world in my arms. I can remember grasping onto her and I vowed I would never see her shed another tear over me. I would always be with her and I would always protect her.

I had to take her some place where no one knew us and she could try and have a normal life. I took her to France and she attended a boarding school while I practiced medicine near by.

When she had fully grown and was twenty-one, she had graduated school and was living with me in a small apartment in Paris.

I was working with a patient one night while Tamara was out in town. I believe she was out grocery shopping. She was only about three miles away and I could still hear her very well. I usually listened for heartbeat whenever she left because I was and still am extremely over protective over her." "Why? Tamara is fully capable if taking care of herself.""Well now she is but she was still a human at that time and she was easily the most beautiful girl in France and I knew that all the men in town wanted her. While I was working on a young child I heard Tamara's heartbeat speed up and I heard her feet hit the ground at a faster pace. I instantly tensed up and I was concerned while she was running but I couldn't go find her because I was with a patient.

A few moments later I heard her scream and I froze. The mother of the young child asked what was wrong and I couldn't honestly say I had heard my daughter scream three miles away. I told her it was nothing and I continued with the exam. I tried to focus but I could hear her scream and at least three men around her voice.

Tamara's heartbeat was so fast from fear and the men's heartbeats were beating wild with excitement. I knew very well what was about to happen and I couldn't do anything to help her. Through the entire exam I focused entirely on what was happening somewhere in the streets. I could hear their hands gripping onto my daughter and the sound of her dress being ripped. The screams that came out of her chest begging for someone to help the desperation in her voice…I will never forget.

Once I had finished the exam on the child I hurried them out of my home and I flew out of my house and scaled the rooftops searching for my child. I finally found her and I stopped dead in my tracks at what I found.

Anya was lying next to garbage bins covered in blood and mud. I ran over to her and I was very careful not to move her. The men that had done this had left her die. I could tell that her skull was fractured and her nose along with her left cheekbone was broken. The entire left side of her face was covered in blood. She had bruises all over her body and her heartbeat was extremely slow. I knew that I couldn't do anything medically to keep her alive. I very carefully lifted her in my arms and I brought her back to the apartment.

I set her down on the operating table and I cleaned her wounds. She was completely motionless and I knew she only had a few minutes left of life and I had to act fast. I was hesitant to make her into what I was because I wouldn't wish this life on anyone but she was my daughter. She was my everything and I didn't want to lose her.

I lifted her limp body off the table and I took her in my arms and ended her life. Listening to her scream in pain and listening to her heart slowly stop I felt like I had made the biggest mistake in my existence.

But when it was over I noticed my daughter was more beautiful than she was before. All the damage her body had suffered had been erased and she was flawless. I did notice the difference between us, we were both vampires but it was like she was a whole different species than I was. My eyes and all the other vampires I had ever met had either amber or red. If you had amber or gold colored eyes you were a vampire who only drank animal blood and held human life with high regard. If you had red eyes you embraced the true dark nature of out kind, you killed humans but Tamara had these strange ice blue eyes. That wasn't the only difference between us because whenever she raised her hands the floorboards lifted with her. When she got mad fire would shoot out of her hands and she could bend liquid around her body and levitated things in the air. I wondered for years how she could bend the elements and I needed help.

I heard of the Volturi who were supposed to be the leaders of our kind so we went there. Aro, Maurius, and Cassius instantly took an interest in us and they kept us safe and taught Tamara how to use her powers.

One day I heard them talking about how they could control her and her powers and how they wanted to bring her into their army. I knew that I couldn't stop their control over her but I could control the intensity of their control and her fighting for them. I quickly took her away from them and we came to America. Over the past three hundred years Tamara has gone to see them occasionally but she always came back." "That explains a lot.""When I started to grow our family Tamara was always by my side helping me but I slowly noticed something in her change. She became more rebellious and she didn't care what she did anymore. Her powers grew and she used them more frequently. I confronted her on how she acted and she told me that I was obviously happier with my new family than with just her and that she was happy that I was happy but she wanted to live the way she wanted. She left in the nineteen seventies and she was gone for twenty years.""Where was she?""She was with the Volturi. I had all my children here and I was happy with my work and family but life was almost unbearable without my daughter. I couldn't get the image out of my head that my only natural child was fighting with them, killing innocent people when they called for it. But when she finally came home I felt alive again and complete. Her and I went back to the way things were before she left.""Tamara really is your life isn't she?""Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet are my life but Tamara is the only thing that connects me to my past and she makes up who I am. She is sole existence and she is what I have always lived for. She is what I still live for and now she is gone and I will never hold my daughter in my arms ever again.""You don't know that.""I do Jacob, Tamara will not just run away and hide so the Volturi won't find her. She will go find them and try and take them on by herself. She may be one of the strongest vampires but that is only in a duel. She is not stronger than an army is. Tamara can die very easily if you know how to kill her.""How do you kill her?""Well werewolves, their bite can kill her easily or a large amount of another vampire's venom can instantly weaken her ability to fight and eventually kill her." "The Voltruri know that, don't they?""Yes…yes they do and they won't hold back killing her." Carlisle squeezed his eyes shut and he began to breathe harshly. He gripped onto my shoulder and slowly walked out of the room.

I sat down at his desk and stared at the picture in my hands. I loved her so much and now she was probably dead. There was no way life could go on, my soul was entwined with hers.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what our wedding would've been like when Edward came into the room and sat down on the edge of his father's desk and interrupted my thought."She will come back Jacob, so stop thinking about what your wedding might have been like.""How do you know?""I know my sister. She is a strong fighter and she has a lot at stake so she will fight as hard as she can." "Carlisle believes she is already dead.""Well part of Carlisle is dead right now, half of his soul and heart has dissolved without his daughter. It is easy for him to be consumed by the grief in his heart but something inside me tells me that she is still here and she is still fighting." I tried my best to believe what he was saying but I just had a feeling that he was wrong. Maybe it was just easier for me to believe that she was dead that way I would have more anger when we fought the council.

I was stopped in my thought when Edward stood up and I followed him out of the house and the family was together in the yard."They are here." Edward said

FATE ISN'T ALWAYS A GOOD THING I morphed into my wolf form and followed them as we ventured to our deaths out on the meadow. We stared into the clearing as the form of the Volturi came into sight. They stood about thirty feet away from us. I looked in their army of about thirty vampires but I couldn't find Tamara or Emmet, they must have died. I pressed my ears back against my head.

Carlisle strode forward and I saw him scan the ranks of their army trying to find his children. He opened his arms and greeting the leaders as if they were welcome here, like they hadn't just killed his children."Aro, Maurius, Cassius my friends it has been to long!" Aro walked forward to meet him."Carlisle you look wonderful!" "Not that I am not happy to see you my dear friend, but why have you come?""You have an immortal child. You have all broken the law!" Marius snapped"We have done no such thing. The child my son and daughter in-law conceived was natural. Bella carried and gave birth to her. She still grows each day and her heart still beats.""Never the less the child is a danger to our society!" Cassius barked We all got in a defensive position guarding Bella and Renesseme. Cassius simply laughed at our actions and raised his arm from his side as if introducing someone from behind.

We all looked over to where he was pointing and three vampires dragged a large steel box with chains around it. It looked like a steel coffin that was made to hold three grown men in it. "Open the box and re-introduce the family." Cassius smirked. Carlisle and Esme were standing stiff as boards wondering what was in the box. The vampires tore the chains off the coffin and lifted it effortlessly into the air. They flipped it upside down and unlatched the cover.

Tamara and Emmet fell out of the box to the ground but neither one of them moved. Their eyes were closed and they were covered in swollen bite marks. Blood stained their bodies; they had really tried to fight them. The two strongest vampires in the Cullen family had fallen. "Oh my God." Carlisle whispered in shock."Oh no Emmet!" Rosalie screamed."What happened to my children?" Carlisle screamed."Oh do not worry my friend they are still alive. We have just disabled their abilities to move but they can hear you just fine." Maurius said"Let them go!" Jasper growled."As you wish young Mr. Cullen." Maurius snapped his hands and Emmet jumped to his feet in a fighting stance but Tamara was still paralyzed on the ground. "It would be wise of you if you stood by your family Emmet they will need your help." Aro said Without thinking Emmet raced over to us and Rosalie greeted him with open arms. The Cullens all looked over to where he just was and Tamara hadn't moved. Maurius snapped his fingers again and Tamara flipped up to her feet in a fighting stance crouched low to the ground with her hands lit in fire.

They weren't going to kill her; no they were going to use her to kill all of us. Cassius waved his hand at her motioning her to come to him. Tamara walked over to him; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes were solid black and her face was like stone. I wondered if she could even see us, or if she was blind to their power. When all of sudden I saw her glance at Carlisle and she winked at him."She put up one hell of a fight." Maurius said "But we gained control. It was a tad bit more difficult with Emmet there but we outnumbered them easily.""Don't make us use her against you. I know she would be in a great deal of pain once she realized that she had killed you all. After all the pain she has already gone through to protect you. It would be a great shame if this beautiful face was consumed with sadness." Cassius said as he slid his hands down her body. I shuffled in my spot, I wanted nothing more than to jump out and kill him. Aro touched her cheek and she looked at him with a blank expression."My dear, these vampires are standing against us. They have assembled an army to fight us. Now my dear you wouldn't want any harm to come to us because of their poor choices now would you?" Tamara snapped her head at us and exposed her teeth but she had the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk.

I finally understood, she had submitted herself to them but she broke their hold if she freely did what they asked of her. She was acting like they had control. Aro nodded as Tamara levitated in the air."Now Carlisle give us the child and all of your lives will be saved.""Fight it Tamara…you can…fight it." Carlisle whispered to his daughter"Tamara go get the child." Aro commanded. Tamara remained in her spot staring at them with a smirk on her face. She was going to do what she had set out to do. She was going to take on the Volturi by herself."What in the world are you doing Tamara?" Aro asked Tamara just laughed at them."Did you really think I would submit my power to you that easily?" "Child you have no idea what you are doing!" Maurius snapped"On the contrary I know exactly what I am doing. I am doing what I was set out to do, protect my family at all costs.""Then you will have to face those costs." Cassias growled. He raised his hands back up and Tamara fell to the ground. She clamped her hands to her head fighting them again. She screamed out in pain as Cassias locked hands with Maurius increasing their hold on her.

An earth shattering scream ripped through her chest that made Carlisle jump and he paced forward to help his daughter but Jasper and Edward grabbed onto him."Don't fight me child!" Maurius yelled at her. "It can all end now… all the pain can just evaporate if you follow what you were designed to do." Tamara just kept fighting their hold and grunting in pain as she tried to rise to her feet. Aro locked hands with his brothers' tripling the intensity. "Don't you want the pain to end Tamara?" Maurius asked her."NO! You will have to kill me before I submit to you!" Maurius turned and two huge werewolves came out of the clearing. They were twice my size."You are not the only ones with wolves on your side. But we have actual werewolves not what you have, Meer shape shifters. Our wolves are ten times as strong as yours are and while you've been gone Tamara I suspected some sort of rebellion out of you, true werewolves can kill you quickly and very painfully." Cassias said with pleasure They dropped their hands and Tamara slowly rose to her feet as she took in her new opponents. I saw her tense up, we all didn't expect this one and we all knew that Tamara would die if she fought them.

Carlisle's body stiffened up as he looked at his daughter. I knew all he wanted to do was protect her but this was her fight and if he interfered then this would break out into a war. The only way for this to end would be Tamara vs. the Volturi and no one else."I'll take that challenge then." Tamara said with pride as she levitated in the air. The three leaders just laughed and Tamara's flames in her hands intensified."If I win you leave and you will never harm or disrupt my family again." Tamara snapped"And if you lose?" Maurius questioned"We don't have to worry about that!" she snapped"All right, enjoy hell Tamara.""I'll be waiting for you there Maurius" Cassias snapped his brittle fingers and the two wolves advanced forward."Tamara please don't do this!" Carlisle cried"Ha this will be easy!" Tamara shot off towards the field at them, they quickly advanced on her. She jumped on one of them snapping its neck and sending flames down on its corpse. The other wolf jumped on her and threw her into the forest like she was a rag doll.

She jumped back to her feet but the werewolf sunk its claw into her side. She screamed as he pulled his claw out of her side. Blood streamed down her body and her left knee buckled on her.

Tamara jumped up into the trees and the wolf followed her. We couldn't see them anymore but we could hear her scream out in pain and the sound of flames being thrown and trees being lifted from there roots. "Aro stop this! We can solve this a different way! No one needs to die!" Carlisle shouted"Oh my dear friend, diplomacy can only go so far. Tamara always wanted to die for you all… now she can go down in glory." Aro smirked"That is my daughter!" There was a loud boom from the forest and a few seconds later Tamara stumbled out of the forest. She was about twenty feet away from us and there was a huge claw mark across her throat, the blood drained down her neck staining her body. She also had streaks of blood streaming down her arms.

She only walked a few feet before she fell to her knees. She kept picking herself up only to fall again. The closer she got to us I noticed the cut on her cheek that poured blood down her face mixing with the stream of blood on her neck. On the right side of her chest there were bite marks from where the werewolf had bitten her.

She was sure to die now. She pushed her left shoulder back with her opposite hand snapping it back into place. She stumbled a few more times and she could barley breath. Carlisle ran out to her and lifted her up but the sudden movement made Tamara gasp for air and she began spitting up blood."Tamara…Tamara!" Carlisle cried out to her. She could barley lift her head as she met her father's eyes. I couldn't even imagine the pain he must be in watching his child die and he couldn't do anything to help her.

She rose to her feet supporting her own weight and pushed slowly Carlisle away from her. She blinked rapidly trying to focus everything. Her strength was falling at a rapid pace, her knees were shaking under her barley able to support herself and glared at the three leaders with her hands engulfed in flames."I won a deals a deal…get out!" she managed to spit out"No I don't think so." Maurius snapped Tamara growled and levitated in the air. She raised her hands to attack them but Demetri knocked her to the ground. She rolled across the dirt and jumped to her feet almost falling over. Demetri had her pinned to the ground and she was too weak to fight him off."Demetri, Jane… kill her. I have no use for this defiance, I don't care how great her powers are." Maurius commanded."NO!" Carlisle screamed he moved forward to defend his daughter but Emmet and Jasper held him back. If he intervened then this would break out into a war.

Demetri grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree. Tamara rose back to her feet but Demetri was on her before she could get her standings. Jane jumped into the fight and sunk her teeth into her arm.

Tamara ripped them both away from her and a pushed them across the field with a gust of air. She advanced on Jane put but Demetri grabbed her on her leg and sunk his teeth into her calf.

They were both on top of Tamara, weakening her even more by every bite. Tamara was too weakened from her first fight plus all the venom they were injecting into her now. I could tell by how she was using all her strength to fight them off but it did nothing.

Three other vampires joined Demetri and Jane and all five of them took turns throwing her across the field like two children tossing a rag doll and sinking their fangs into her. Aro raised his hand up and the five left Tamara alone and returned to his side.

Tamara was on her knees coughing up large amounts blood and her arms gave out on her and she stayed motionless on the ground I could hear Esme whisper, "Oh no Tamara please!"

Tamara heard her plea and she used all of her strength to push herself up to her knees. She fell to the ground multiple times before she finally stood up. With the little strength she had she raised her hands while she was walking and the five vampires except Demetri and Jane all lit up in flames instantly killing them. Tamara fell back down to her knees and tried to crawl forward. "Why didn't she kill Demetri and Jane?" Rosalie asked"They are one of the council's most prized fighters. If she kills them then this will break out into a war. She is trying to save us by avoiding that." Alice said"But she is dying. Look at her!" Tamara looked up from her weakened state and stared right at me. It was like she was sending me a secret message, "I'm not through here, I will win this fight. We WILL be together, I promised you."

I nodded at her letting her know that I understood and with her little strength shot up to her feet and moved towards the Volturi with parts of the ground floating around her."You will not defy us child! You will die before you family if you don't stop!" Maurius yelled at her."Go to the deepest circle of hell where you belong!" she shouted at him "I will not be your puppet! If you want to kill me, then so be it. But I will not go down without a fight!""Demetri go take care of this nuisance." Cassias said Demetri shot out to her and threw her to the ground. She flipped back to her feet and threw pieces of the earth at him. She got him down on the ground but Tamara was dying and she fell to her knees.

Demetri shot up and sunk his teeth into the open wound on her neck. She was too weak to even scream and she became limp in his grasp and Demetri threw her body down onto the dirt. "I can't just stand here anymore." Emmet said. He paced forward but Edward held him back."You've already done all you could for her. If you interfere now then this will be a war then she'll die for the wrong reason.""She is dying anyways!" Carlisle looked at his sons and then looked out at his daughter dying in the field. I could tell by the expression in his face that he too was literally dying along with Tamara. Esme had her small pale arms wrapped around him making sure he didn't shoot out to Tamara."Tamara I am so disappointed in you." Demetri said to her "For what protecting my family?" Tamara managed to choke out"The council are your real family, you forget that!" "No I am not blinded by their power anymore. I have learned what a real family is." Demetri ripped her off of the ground and held her in the air by her neck. Blood was gushing out of her mouth and throat quicker now as she gasped for air. Cassius raised his hand to silence them. "This really isn't necessary Tamara.""Leave then!" She spat out"No the child is a danger to our realm."'No she is not! Listen… do you hear that? That is her heartbeat. She is still alive and growing each day. She was conceived naturally and Bella gave birth to her." The three leaders exchanged glances as the words finally began to make sense to them. Aro nodded at Demetri and he took his hands off of her throat and Tamara collapsed to the ground. Her entire body was shaking, the venom had almost taken over her now."We have made a mistake brothers." Aro said His brothers nodded and they exchanged a long look with all of us and turned to leave.

Tamara's entire body began trembling. Tamara tried to rise to her feet but she collapsed to the ground and this time she didn't move.

Carlisle shot out towards his daughter and he cradled her in his arms. She fought against her eyelids trying to take in her father's face. She was chocking on blood as she tried to talk to her father.

Carlisle tried to calm her by stroking her face. He was in the worst pain a parent could ever be in, losing a child especially when your daughter is dying in your arms and you cant do anything to save her."Dad… I am so sorry…""Shh darling it's ok, you'll be all right.""Dad… we both know… that's a lie. I am sorry… for all the pain I've caused you… and this family.""You saved this family.""I love you… and thank you… for this wonderful life. You were a …phenomenal father.""Tamara, I can fix this…you'll be ok." Carlisle's voice began breaking and Tamara's eyes began closing but he kept shaking her to stay awake."Tamara! Tamara! No stay with me!""Tell Jacob… I love him…and I want him to move on and be ….happy…. in his life.""You'll be in his life. You two are getting married.""No… the werewolf… bit me… and…. the others…their venom…""Tamara…please…I can't go on without you. You are my life…please." Tamara took in a few short breaths and then her eyes closed as her head dropped back and her chest caved in. Carlisle cried out his daughter's name and shaking her and pleading with her not to go. She had given her life to protect us.

Carlisle stayed on the ground with his daughter slowly dying inside as he clutched onto his child. All the Cullen's walked over to them and Esme wrapped her arms around her broken husband."Oh my dear I am so sorry." She whispered to Carlisle. Carlisle couldn't say anything he never took his eyes off of Tamara's lifeless face. Emmet knelt down to him and reached for Tamara."Carlisle let me take her, I'll bring her back to the house." Carlisle pulled Tamara away from Emmet's hands. He thought that if he held onto her then she wouldn't be dead. "Darling let her go, she is dead." Esme calmly whispered to him."No...No…NO! She can't be! No Tamara! No!" "Carlisle she is gone, this is how she wanted to go." Rosalie said"No! She was my life! She made up my existence this is my only child! My life!""Carlisle she will never leave you, she will always be with you." Edward whispered Emmet pulled Tamara's body from Carlisle's stone grasp and Carlisle clutched onto his wife and buried his face in her hair. Emmet and Rosalie walked towards me and stopped next to me.

I couldn't take my eyes off her it felt like my entire body just shut down. I felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Everything in front of me disappeared and all I could see was the past. The first time I saw Tamara to our first kiss, our engagement on the beach, the under ground waterfall, her good bye and now I stared down at my world lying dead in her stepbrother's arms.

I placed my hand on her ice-cold cheek; this was the last memory I would have of her, dead. Tears welled in my eyes as one rolled down my face and landed on her porcelain face. "She can't be." I whispered"But she is Jacob. She died fighting for her family it was how she always wanted to go." Emmet said I don't know what came over me all I knew was that I couldn't stay there. I couldn't stare at her lying there dead. I took off into the forest running all the way back to my reservation.

As I ran my heartbeat raced and I could literally feel it tearing apart in my chest. There was no life without her and I wasn't going to try and live without her. Life, Love, Meaning it all meant nothing to me now. I guess we were like Romeo and Juliet after all.

LET IT ALL BURN TO THE GROUND Emmet brought her body up to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. The entire family crowded around her body no one was even breathing. Carlisle broke the silence."I want you all to come into my office." They all followed him into his office with dark wood wall paneling and the huge oriental rug. Carlisle walked behind his huge wooden desk and pulled out a piece of paper and held it up."I found this the day after Tamara left."_Dear Family,By now I am long gone. I want you all to know that I love you all more than you could ever imagine. You have made my life one hell of a trip. _

_I want every single one of you to look at your partners and cherish them every single moment of your life. I was fortunate enough to finally find love before I died. And yes by the time you all finally get to this letter I will be dead. I knew exactly what I was doing and I had no intentions of coming home after I left. _

_My life was great and that is because of you all. Please do not mourn me, I will always be with you. When you feel the breeze or the waves of the ocean that will be me. _

_Edward- I know what you are thinking, that if you would have never fallen in love and had a child then none of this would have happened. You are wrong, if I could die for anything it would be for you or anyone in this family. You have an eternity to love Bella and your daughter. Enjoy each moment and behave because I have never left you and I never will. C Carlisle- you are my father and you were the best dad I could've ever prayed for. I love you so much and I am sorry for any pain I have ever caused you. I know I haven't been the easiest child to raise and put up with. You always made me feel loved and wanted. I love you and you were my other half. _

_No one is to take the blame for my death. Everything comes to an end someday. I love you all and please live through the ends of time I will always be with you ~Tamara P.S. Please someone let Jacob know that I love him and I will always be with him. Thank him for showing me true love before I died. Tell him I want him to be happy, this life comes with its ups and downs. _Carlisle set the letter down and everyone had their heads bent down. Renesseme started squirming against Bella's hold and she set her down. Renesseme trotted out of the room unnoticed as Bella threw her arms around Edward."I am so sorry." She whispered to him."She was my protector and when she was dying right in front of me I just stood there, the one time she actually needed protection I wasn't there for her. She did all of this because of the choices I made.""This is the path she chose and she believed in it till her last moment." Carlisle said"She didn't want you to get hurt. She wanted your focus to be on your family. In a way you could say that she was trying to show the strength you would need to protect your daughter. With her death she is passing the role of protection of this family over to you." Esme said"I'll never be able to be what Tamara was." "No, no one will ever be like my daughter, she was one in a million." Carlisle said as his voice broke. Everyone was silent till there was a loud thud from Tamara's room. They all raced into the room and saw Reneeseme kneeling over Tamara's body with her hand on her forehead."No Renesseme get down! Don't touch her." Bella said"No mommy I can help her." Reneeseme placed her tiny hand back on Tamara forehead and Tamara's body jerked again."Renesseme!" Bella cried as she jerked her away from Tamara's body"No… wait… let her continue." Edward said in a soft firm voice Bella set Renesseme back down on the bed and she placed her hand back on her forehead. Tamara's body jerked a few times and Esme gasped as she looked at Tamara's body. Reneeseme touch was pulling the venom out of her body bringing her back to life.

The wounds on her body had purple venom draining out of the wounds streaming down her sides. Her chest slowly began to move. When Renesseme pulled her hand away from Tamara, Tamara's body started twitching as if she was trying to wake up from a nightmare. Tamara's eyes suddenly flashed open and she looked at all of us."Well I don't believe it!" Carlisle said in a pleased voice."Tamara!" Esme cried as she wrapped her arms around her."How? What?" Tamara stammered"It doesn't matter! Your still alive!" Carlisle said as he pulled her off of the bed and pulled her into his arms. Tamara grasped on to her father and both of them held onto each other as tight as they could. Tamara pulled away from her father and Carlisle cupped his hand around her cheek and she smiled at him. "Thank God, I thought you were really gone.""So did I." She looked around the room and met Emmet's eyes. She pushed away from Carlisle and walked in front of him."Thank you Emmet, I wouldn't have been able to fight without your help.""Like I said before Tamara…you are not alone in anything.""I finally understand that, thanks to you." Emmet beamed his boyish smile at her and she threw her arms around hugging him tightly. They may have been designed for each other but they were content loving each other as brother and sister. Tamara grabbed Emmet's hand and placed in Rosalie's with a smile. "Tamara…" Rosalie began to speak."Yes?""I…Emmet...you… Emmet brought up a very good point after you left?""And what is that?""Emmet told us that you were willing to die for us but we just let you leave without a fight. How we only have valued you as a bodyguard and not as a family member. How we never told you how much we all love you.""I knew I was loved.""Yes well your father always expressed his love to you but none of us ever did." Rosalie walked over to Tamara and pulled her into a hug. Tamara froze in her arms in the eighty years Rosalie had lived with her, she had never even touched her. Rosalie was always shooting dirty looks at her when she and Emmet messed around."Thank you for keeping my husband safe…Thank you for keeping this family alive. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me even though I don't deserve your love. Thank you so much and I love you." Rosalie whispered in her ear. "You are more than welcome baby sister." Tamara whispered back as she pulled away. "Tamara?" Jasper began but Tamara raised her hand to silence him."Ok guys seriously this is to much love for me. I love you all and I know you all love me. Ok enough with the thank yous.""You really like killing the moment don't you?" Emmet joked from the side."Lets save the sarcastic comments after I've been alive for more than two minutes. Now where is Jac-" "Jacob took off into the forest after you died." Edward answered her thought"What! And you let him go! Oh God no!""What?""It doesn't matter I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid!" Tamara took off into the forest heading towards my reservation at full speed. I had managed to write a note to my father and to my pack letting them know why I did the thing I was preparing to do. There was just no way I could live without her. There was no way I was even going to try.

I headed down the street towards the cliff's that over looked the sea. I took my time walking down the street with a tear stained face. I felt like I was walking through fog and in the clouds all I could see was Tamara. Her ice blue eyes and short blond hair reflecting off the sunlight. Her pale white skin and perfect fanged smile shinning like diamonds.

I suddenly saw our wedding, she was in a white lace dress blending perfectly with her skin. Her arms wrapped around my neck. All we did was smile and stare into each other's eyes with all eternity before us. My pack and her family suddenly one and the violence had ended.

The scene broke and brought me back into reality. I hadn't quite decided if I was going to kill myself quickly by jumping off the cliff on to the rocks below or have a slow death by drowning myself. I guess I would decide when I got there.

I finally reached the cliff and looked down below, I could either jump to the right and hit the rocks or go to the left and hit the water. Or I could get a combination of the two and jump off the center point if the cliff.

The dark blue waves slammed violently against the huge jagged rocks below. I decided for the combo pack and inched my way towards the edge. I looked at my watery grave that awaited me."Jacob!" I heard Tamara's sweet voice call out to me through the wind. I pictured her beautiful face and I couldn't wait to see her in the next life. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. HOW?

I felt something stone hard slam into me but I didn't land in the water. I must have landed on the rocks but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and I was looking at the ground, I was still on the cliff but how?"Jacob! What the hell do you think you were doing!" I turned my direction to the stone object that had knocked me away from my death. I focused my eyes and I took in Tamara's face. Her spiked blond hair shinning in the sun, her beautiful ice blue eyes fixated on me."Jacob!""Tamara?""Jacob what in the hell were you doing?" I forcefully pulled her into my arms crushing her against my body. I couldn't believe it she was alive! She pushed away from me and slapped me across the face. I never fully realized how hard she could hit."Ow!""Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack! And that's hard to do considering mine stopped over three centuries ago!""You were dead.""Like that gives you an excuse to go kill yourself!""You would've done the same thing!" She was silent but she kept glaring at me. She reached her hand up and pushed my hair away from my face. She stared into my eyes as if she was reading my soul. Her eyes were full of pain they looked like mine must have been when I saw her lifeless body. "Do realize what you were about to do Jacob?" She whispered calmly."Yes I was going to see you.""Damn it Jacob! If I would've been one second later…" I laughed and pulled her against me. "I thought you were dead, if I couldn't be with you in this life then I was going to be with you in the next.""You're so damn dramatic Jacob.""Part of my charm." She kept staring at me with a serious look but I crushed my lips against hers ending her fury. All I could feel was relief as the life slowly returned to my heart. I leaned back and pulled her on top of me. She crushed her body against mine molding her every curve into my body.

We stayed in this position for hours till the sun went down. Eventually we got off of each other and sat on the edge of the cliff watching the orange sun disappear on the pink and yellow horizon.

I kept one of my hands entwined with hers and the other around her waist keeping her close to me. She had her head leaded up against my chest listening to my heartbeat when she looked at me with a smile."What are you smiling about?""You know we have a wedding to plan Mr. Black?""Ah yes that we do Ms. Cullen." She cringed at my statement."What?""I prefer Mrs. Black.""I do too." I leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away. I looked at her confused."Jacob, have you told your father?""Umm…. No.""You have to tell him." I sighed I did not want to see him. After all her put my fiancé in jail for no reason. I looked down at Tamara and she had a stern look on her face obviously there was no arguing this. I agreed to speak to him but I didn't care what he said. She agreed with my decision but she did want me to invite him.FAIRY TALES CAN COME TRUE I walked up to the front porch of my house and knocked on the door. I got the feeling that I wasn't welcomed here anymore. I could hear my father wheel down the hallway and he opened the door."Jacob.""Hey dad.""Well I got your note and it's nice to see you weren't stupid enough to kill yourself.""I'm sorry about that I was hoping I'd get back before you could see it.""What do you want?""I just want to talk to you dad.""About what? How you left for almost a year because you couldn't handle Bella's marriage. Or how you chose a vampire over your family? How you left school with her not coming home till morning? How you've been gone the last month without so much of a word from you? Leaving me a suicide note on how you wanted die over her?""There is no point in talking about any of those topics. They all tie to one specific source." "Yea that vampire Tamara.""Dad I just came here because Tamara asked me to. Normally I would spare us both the pain and not bother talking to each other but she asked me to do this.""What is that?""She wanted me to invite you to a wedding in town on Thursday at ten in the morning.""Who is getting married?""She is." "And do I even want to know who the groom is?""Dad… her and I are getting married. You don't have to show up but you can't stop this. The treaty is out dated and we have learned to co exist. All my life you told me that the only thing you wanted for me was to be happy no matter what. Tamara is what makes me happy and I love her." My father rolled his eyes and wheeled away from me. He stopped midway through the hall and spoke over his shoulder."Ten in the morning on Thursday?" "Yea.""I'll be there.""You will?" I was confused, a month ago he was asking the police to shoot her. Yet now he was going to come to my wedding to her?"Son, I may not like your choice but you obviously love her, so there is nothing I can do." I hugged my dad and went to leave but as I opened the door Tamara stood there. She had on a more appropriate outfit today. A long black turtle neck that covered the wounds on her neck. She had on long black dress pants with heels. She smiled at me and then looked at my dad. I reached for her hand and pulled her in front of my father."Mr. Black.""Tamara.""I understand how you feel towards my family and me but I hope you will put that aside for your son's sake.""Tamara you must really love my son to break the treaty to see him." "I really do." She looked up at me with a smile; I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. My father actually smiled at us. ******** Alice had listened to Tamara's request partially. There weren't any pink flowers but there were red roses draped every where. The left side of the church was filled with Tamara's family and most of my community was on the right side.

Seth and Sam stood next to me on the altar. I watched as my people stared at the vampires on the other side. All my future in laws sat in the front pew smiling at us. Bella and Renesseme were standing on the opposite side of the altar waiting for Tamara.

The wedding march began to play and the doors opened. Tamara stood with Carlisle's arm wrapped around her arm. I stared at the beauty she was as she walked towards me.

She had on a tight white halter dress that flowed into white lace down to her feet. I smiled at her as she reached the altar. Carlisle kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in mine staring at me warning me to take of his daughter."I promise." I whispered to him. The wedding seemed like a blur to me. We never took our eyes off of each other it was like the words the minister spoke meant nothing to us. Only our own vows to each other mattered."Tamara, do you take this man to be your husband to love and to hold, till death do you part?" Tamara smiled at his question and snickers came from her family. She technically was already dead."I promise to love and to hold him for the rest of my existence.""Jacob, do you take this woman to be your wife to love and to hold till- uh for as long as you shall live?""I do.""Then if there are no objections to this union by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Jacob you may kiss your bride." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her intensely keeping her close to me, I could hear Carlisle tap his foot reminding me that there were other people in the room. I pulled away from her lips but I never let my arms slide from her."May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Black." There were cheers in the room as we walked out of the church. All was right with the world. I had my wife and happy ending. Edward and Bella were together, Renessme was safe and the feud between our families had died out. It was the exact opposite ending to Romeo and Juliet. We were joined together and so were our families but not through our deaths but through our love. So that is my story you now know the story of the werewolf who fell helplessly in love with a vampire. Who says the fairy tales you hear as a child are fake? I am still living mine.

THE END


End file.
